Out Of The Vortex: Ruler Of The World
by Cameron-Sholto
Summary: EPISODE 6. The Arc of Time assembles for the first time to stop the plagues. But a terrible prophesy and a worse request from her mother haunts Faith Harkness. Will changing the future unhinge the past? And who sent Sherlock and John that note?
1. The Alexandrian Connection

**OUT OF THE VORTEX: Ruler Of The World**

**_Doctor Who/Torchwood/Sherlock/Egyptian Mythology_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or concepts from any of these universes. I do own Mira. Faith Harkness is conceptualized by Rachel Brook and is used with permission. Susan Olivier and Violet Conway are OCs created by Anna Morris and Mary Kate Daily respectively, and are also used with permission. This is purely for entertainment. Do not sue my ass._**

_A reminder to those who have not read prior chapters. Zephyrus Ambrose and Tobias Forth grow up to be Jack Harkness and John Hart. This is important to remember._

* * *

><p><strong>The Alexandrian Connection<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandria, Egypt: July 24, 204 BC<strong>

The young Time Agent Cadets emerged from the vortex in a small, dark side street. They could smell the sea air, but the city seemed awfully quiet.

Zephyrus checked his manipulator with a groan. "Piece of crap's busted already. Let's see if we can find what we're looking for so we can go home. It's hot here."

Faith stood some distance from the others, forcing herself not to frown. She shook her head. "The Dean was pretty vauge," she said with a sigh. "Any idea what we are looking for?"

Zephyrus rolled his eyes. "Absolutely none."

Susie sighed in irritation. "So we've come all the way down here, without even knowing what we're looking for? Great…just great…anyone else got any bright ideas? I'm coming up blank."

Tobias smirked at his fiance. "Bright ideas? No. But I've got a few nice ones," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

Susie giggled softly, trying to move his head away. she kissed him lightly on the temple, breathing in his unique scent. "Settle down lover! Sooner we get whatever we're here for, sooner we can play!"

"Aww man!" he sighed, giggling against her.

"I have an idea," said Faith, pulling her deck out. It was time to get some perspective.

She shuffled her deck and pulled her first card. It is the King of Cups with an image of Ianto Jones on it. She frowned.

"That's… interesting…" she mused. "A man who attempts to bring balance and harmony. A figure of self-sacrifice, compassion, friendly but passive. Seducible and vain."

She drew her next card, the frown still in place. It was the King of Wands with a dark haired Doctor image. "The born leader, a savior among men. Proud, commanding, brutal, noble, kind, intelligent. A man of pure creativity."

She then pulled her final card. It was the Knight of Cups with an image of older Lucian on it. "A secretive man who keeps to himself. Creative and fast-thinking, yet prone to shifty dealings. He cannot be trusted."

She sighed. "Why all men? How does this help us?"

Romana stepped forward, looking around, then at the kids. "Since Alexandria is a port city, we won't need disguises, but we do need to figure out what we're after. Everyone have their earcoms?"

Zephyrus ignored the Time Lady, rolling his eyes at Faith. "Uh, because they're Tarot cards? Everyone knows those things are bs. No offense, Faith, but I don't think the occult will help us here."

Mira slapped him upside the head. "Zephy, you jackass. Aren't we fighting the occult here? Plagues? Come on? They have to mean something. But I'm with Faith. It seems odd that they're all men."

Susie frowned. "And are they going to help, or hinder us?" She looked curiously at the cards Faith had, wondering how they fit in with the goings on.

Faith licked her lips, the barb hitting a space in her chest that she never thought would hurt again. She picked up her cards and stood, getting right in Zephyrus' face. "For your information," she hissed, "those occult cards, as you have called them, have saved my life countless times. Without them, I wouldn't be here right now."

Zephyrus winced and backs away, his eyes pained as he recognized the look in her eyes. "I didn't mean. . . I'm sorry. I. . . Gray. . ."

Faith backed off. She knew about Gray… all too well. She subconsciously rubbed her arms.

Susie leaned over and put an arm around the younger girl, holding her close. "Please don't be mad honey, Zephy just has a few issues he's working on."

She kissed Faith on the top of her head.

Romana suddenly looked up, eyes bright. "I know. It's a man's help we need, and I'm pretty sure it's the Doctor. Hang on." She dug her psychic paper out and whispered their location and time to it, then smiled. "There, let's see what happens."

Faith pulled out of Susie's arms. "I'm pretty sure the man that needs help is the Doctor, Romana, but I can't help feeling that another man is also in need of help as well."

Tobias stumbled over to his distant-eyed friend and slapped Zephyrus in the face. "Snap out of it, Zephy. You're going all weird again."

Zephyrus snorted to alertness. "What? Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Faith."

Faith nodded in Zephyrus' direction, but did not look him in the face. She was all business now. She needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Wells Time Academy, London Campus: September 30, 5090<strong>

Lucian ran to the girl's dorm, looking for Mira's friend. He wasn't sure why he had to find the girl, but he was willing to anyway. According to his sister, she was pretty important.

"Violet?" he called nervously. "Are you ok? Where are you?"

Violet peeked out of the window and saw Lucian yelling her name.

_Why must my dreams torment me? Did I fall asleep?_

She pinched herself, wincing. "Oww! Ok, its real. But why, and what is going on?"

She pulled on her jumper and ran outside.

"Lucian? What are you doing here? And What is going on? There were frogs and other nastiness…"

She trailed off as he stared at her in shock.

_This was. . . this was. . ._

"It's you!" he gasped at the flame-haired Irishwoman. "You're that girl! I didn't know you knew my sister!"

Violet blushed, a slightly worried look in her green eyes. "Um. . . I'm _what_ girl? And yeah I know Mira. She lives across the hall from me. Is she ok? Where is she? And why are you looking for me?"

He smiled warmly at her, violet eyes bright. "Mira's fine. She's safe. And don't act like you don't know. I've watched you watching me in class for months."

She blushed even more.

_Oh he noticed me staring at him? What does that mean? Oh but that smile…_

She gulped. "Um. . . I didn't think I was that obvious about it… ah. . . uh. . . Did anyone every tell you that you have a really nice smile? Oh I just said that outloud! Well this is awkward…what did you need from me?"

He stared at her openly, his cheeks coloring as well. "I. . . thank you. No one's ever told me that before."

He stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe they were actually talking. If only he was more confident. . . he gulped. "I'm not sure it's important any more."

After trying to think of what to say, Violet grabbed his hand in a rare moment of bravery. "Lucian? Are you ok? You were looking for me… but you seem to have forgotten what you wanted to say. Do you know anything about whats going on with the frogs and insects around?"

He squeezed her hand slightly, as if making sure it was really there. Then, in a daze, he kissed her lightly, hesitatingly on the cheek.

Violet stepped back, still holding on to his hand. She stared for a moment and then shyly kissed him on the lips, pulling back quickly with a look of horror on her face.

"I'm sorry. I guess I assumed that maybe you did want something to do with me . . . but that was more of a brotherly peck that you gave me." She turned to flee. "I think that maybe I should go back in and hide from whatever going on here."

He frowned, his violet eyes wide in shock. "What are you talking about? I. . ."

He let out a hiss of frustration and kissed her again, this time with confidence, square on the lips.

Violet closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together.

As the kiss ended, he pulled back and smiled at her, breathless. He couldn't remember ever being this happy.

"So what were we doing?" he murmured. "Oh. Yes. I'm supposed to take you to Egypt. I think. But it can wait, can't it?"

Violet realized that not even her dreams were that marvelously perfect. "Egypt?" she murmured back dreamily. "Why? Oh why should it matter? I will go anywhere with you. And I suppose it could wait for a bit…"

He smirked. "So, pizza?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandria, Egypt: July 24, 204 BC<strong>

As the group argued, an extremely tanned Egyptian man arrived from seemingly nowhere.

"Well, well, well. You must be the kids they sent for me to play with. Hmm. . . not bad."

Mira stared at the newcomer, licking her lips slightly. "And who are you, then?"

He gulped slightly. "That's classified. But you can call me Kurios. I'm here to help you. Come with me. I've got some nice rooms set up for you in the servant's quarters. It's not much, but it'll help you keep a low profile."

Faith eyed the man carefully. He seemed nice enough. "Ok, sounds good to me."

Romana stepped in front of the younger people protectively. "Who are you, and why would we just trust some random stranger?"

She glared fearlessly at him, unwilling to back down.

Faith rested a hand on Romana's arm. "Romana… I think it's ok. I think he was sent to help us."

She relaxed slightly, but still eyed him wary. "He should choose his words more carefully then. Fine, we'll go, but I'll be watching."

Susie looked at the stranger consideringly for a moment, then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Whatever it is you're thinking? Forget it. Answer questions, yes, but if you touch a single one of us?" She let the promise hang in the air.

Mira giggled. "He can touch _me_ if he wants!" She made growling noises at him.

He seemed perplexed. "Why should I want to touch you?"

Mira groaned. "Of course. Damn. Why are the cute ones always gay?"

His eyes widened. "What? No, not like that, miss. I just. . . oh, bother."

Susie just raised her eyebrow. "Can you talk and walk? Yes? Good, let's go!"

She grabbed Toby by the hand and started walking behind the man, prodding him forward.

* * *

><p><strong>New West End, London: September 30, 5090<strong>

Violet blushed again. "Oh pizza? Yes, like I said, anywhere with you."

He chuckled. "Mira'd tell you that was a dangerous precedent to set. But pizza it is."

He awkwardly grabbed her hand, and the two of them walked to the shopping centre. The large building is seemingly unaffected by the plagues that ravaged the city, though there were far fewer people there than there normally were.

As they sat and ate their slices in the artificially clean air, he smiled at her.

"I just realized we still haven't officially met. I suppose we should. I mean, if you want to. . . you know. .. uh. . . anyways, I'm Lucian Jamerson."

Violet laughed. "I suppose that would be the right thing to do if we would wanted to uh.. date? Was that the word that you were looking for? pleased to officially meet you. I am Violet Conway. But I'm confused. Don't you have a girlfriend? There are always girls around you and I know that they are much prettier then I am." Violet looked away from his gaze, eyes lowered.

Lucian stared at her, slack-jawed. "Are you serious?"

He brushed the hair away from her face gently, smiling down at her. "Violet, you're gorgeous! How could anyone measure up to that?"

Violet stared at him, wondering what he could possibly see in her. "Your voice and your touch are so much better then I have dreamed! It's almost like this is perfect, but its not because its too perfect. It's too much like a dream to be real and, why do my dreams mock me? I'm going to wake up and be alone and have to watch you with everyone else. I never want to wake up from this!"

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. He moved his chair closer to hers and held her in his arms. "Shh. You don't have to be alone any more. I promise. I'll always be right here for you, Violet."

Violet clung to him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace, Alexandria, Egypt: 204 BC<strong>

When they arrived at the palace, Kurios directed the men to a set of huts outside the walls.

"Master Ambrose, Master Forth, you will be living here for the time being."

Susie let the others go ahead of her, holding Toby back by her side. "I don't know why, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. Promise me you'll take care of yourself yes? I can't lose you now."

He kissed her lightly on the nose. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. No matter what."

She chuckled. "I can look after myself honey, you know that. But I need your promise that you will protect yourself! You belong to me! And I'm damned if I'll let anyone take you away from me, you hear me?" Her last words came out ferociously, and she gripped him so hard he yelped.

Kurios coughed. He pointed the women down a small corridor. "Ladies, I'm sorry, but this is the best I could do."

They entered a large courtyard, arrayed with fine fabrics and water features.

Mira gasped in appreciation. "This is magnificent!" Her eyes widened in surprise as they walked in, gazing around.

Romana rolled her eyes. "This is amazing! But why do I get the feeling of being in a harem?"

Kurios smirked. "Because this is a harem. But don't worry. I will personally ensure that you are not molested. Except of course for Miss Jamerson. She seems to demand it."

Romana nodded, still unsure. But she had no other choice at the moment. "That's good. Anyone touches me, or so much as looks at the girls, will have Hell to pay. So, when do we find out who is hosting us?"

Faith looked away. "Um… should I go change? I mean, the clothes we have don't exactly blend in."

Kurios smiled at the young girl. "Yes, Miss Harkness. Do change. I'll be back to introduce you to the Pharaoh in the morning."

He looked meaningfully at Romana. "Not like that. You'll not be touched. You are our guests, after all. And he does so want to meet you. After all, the object you seek used to belong to him. It was stolen not a week ago."

She turned to look at him in surprise. "Stolen? Are you sure this can wait til morning then?"

He nodded, sighing. "It has to. My master is indisposed at present."

That statement sent a shiver down Faith's spine as she walked away to change.


	2. Everything And The Kitchen Sink

**Everything And The Kitchen Sink**

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace – Alexandria, Egypt: July 25, 204 BC<strong>

As they walked into the court, Tobias shuddered. Something didn't feel right about this place.

"Zephyrus, I don't …"

Zephyrus nodded at his manservant. "I feel it too. Darkness. Anger."

As they speculated about what could be causing this discomfort, a pale-skinned man in a falcon mask approached. His eyes were barely veiled by the mask, but it was clear that they were discolored and pale as his skin. As he spoke, his voice echoed in the mask, soft, effeminate, and strained.

"Hail, children of time. We are the lord of upper and lower Egypt, the great Horus Ptolemy. Welcome to our kingdom, though we wish you had come here under better circumstances."

Kurios gestured for them to kneel. They complied, though Mira opted for a low curtsy that showed off her upper body. Kurios coughed awkwardly.

Zephyrus raised his head. "My lord Ptolemy. We have come to retrieve your lost artifact. Can you tell us what it looks like?"

Ptolemy sighed. "It is a flail. It is said that he who possesses the flail has the power to rule over the whole world."

This statement alone made Faith raise her eyebrow in curiosity. "Well… that makes pretty much everyone in this building a suspect," she whispered.

Susie just looked at her companions in growing concern. Something was very wrong here… "Sir," she addressed the pharaoh, "can you tell us more about this flail please? I mean, do you know its origins? Or even where it was when it was lost?"

He nodded. "It is a very ancient object. The base is made from the bones of a snake created in magic. And the rods of the flail are filled with straw, the kind the ancient slaves used to make bricks. These were encased in precious silver from the southern kingdom of Nubia."

Susie sighed. "That's all well and good. But how well known was it that this artifact contained such power? Did everyone know? Or are we looking for a select few who knew of its properties?"

Suddenly, Faith snapped her fingers. "Straw! Snake! From the time of the Plagues! That's when the artifact was made, correct Pharaoh?"

He nodded gravely, mask cold and dark against his pale skin. "Yes. It was a secret object, passed from Pharaoh to pharaoh for generations since the last priest of Aten forged it. It has never left the royal chambers until now. And I fear its loss has had grave consequences."

Kurios shook his head. "My lord, there is no need. . ."

"There is _evry_ need, Kurios." Ptolemy removed his mask slowly, revealing his pale white skin and hollowed eyes. He looked like a mummy already, shriveled and pale, all skin and bones.

Faith's eyes widened in shock, but then softened into compassion. "So it is tied to you," she whispered.

Zephyrus stared in horror. "But why? Why is it causing this?"

Mira nodded. "Zephy's right. This wasn't one of the original plagues. Why this?"

Ptolemy smiled slightly, looking even more skeletal. "It draws power from my body. Because I am the pharaoh. Its power runs through me. And someone is using it in a way it was not built for. To destroy worlds."

Faith's eyes widened. "Oh dear. How much time do we have to find it?"

As if in reply, Ptolemy shuddered, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Kurios rushed forward in alarm. "I'm sorry, but he's not doing very well. Master Ambrose, will you get us some water?"

Zephyrus nodded, running off towards the courtyard.

Mira looked at the young Egyptian with horror. "How long? How long does he have?"

Kurios sighed. "Days. Hours. Who knows?"

* * *

><p><strong>New West End, London: Sept. 30, 5090<strong>

After they finished their meal, Lucian grabbed Violet by the hand, no longer as stiff and awkward when touching her. He led her towards the fountain in the middle of the shopping centre. Violet didn't know quite what to say about this new-found courage that he had when being around her, but she liked it.

"Lucian? So what do we do now? It still seems like a dream…"

She looked up hopefully. He blushed.

"Do you know what this fountain is?" he groaned slightly. "Oh, you're gonna think it's corny."

She stared at it. "Umm.. it's a fountain… other than that? No, I don't know. Oh you look so adorable when you blush!"

He smiled slightly. "It's the Trevi Fountain. When Rome burned in the 4000s, it was moved, intact, to London. It's said that it's good romantic fortune to throw a coin in the water."

She blushed at the word _romantic. "S_o this is it? I had no clue that this was the Trevi fountain. Though I have thrown many coins in this fountain since coming here. . ." She blushed even more and looked down at her feet. "Most of those wishes were so that you would notice me eventually. Apparently those weren't wasted."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, cradling her against him. "How couldn't I notice you? Violet, I never stopped noticing you."

Violet leaned back into his chest "How was I supposed to know that? You didn't say anything . . . I guess neither did I. But neither one of us have to be alone anymore, do we?"

He shook his head, rocking her gently. "No. Now that I've finally got you, I don't intend to ever let you go."

Violet turned around in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace – Alexandria, Egypt: July 25, 204 BC<strong>

Susie looked at the withered husk of a man critically, then turned to the others. "Toby, how well do you think these things work?" She held up her manipulator. "Think they're good enough to follow the signature of the artifact to where it is now?"

Tobias grinned at his fiance. "Brilliant!"

Mira nodded adamantly. "You two go find the artifact. I'll stay here and watch over Kur — I mean the Pharaoh."

Tobias sighed, grabbing her arm. "No, you don't. Let's go together."

Susie grabbed Mira's other arm. "Tobias is right. as soon as Zephie gets back, we're going. Not wanting to explain to Luci why I let you get killed, or worse, injured!"

Susie was also worried about the girl's sudden change in behavior. She'd never know Mira to be this reckless, this flirty, or this angry before.

"Screw that," she hissed, wrestling away from them. She stormed out, her eyes flashing in annoyance.

Faith sighed. "Pharaoh. May I approach?"

Kurios nodded at the girl. "If you think you can help, please."

She approached slowly. When she arrived not two paces before him she extended a hand.

"_Possa la grazia di Dio ti protegga …. dal male e il dolore … dall'intento di coloro che vogliono strappare giù … e dalla malvagità del cuore_ …"

As she chanted, a white glow began to surround her hand and the Pharaoh. She held the pose for several seconds, and then collapsed to her knees, still conscious.

As the glow continued, Ptolemy's eyes opened wide. He began to scream, a bitter, angry, tortured sound. Then he lost consciousness.

Kurios pulled her away. "I'll go get Miss Jamerson. Don't try anything stupid while I'm gone, Miss Harkness. Again?"

Faith cursed under her breath. "I'm so sorry. I can't do anything right." She punched the floor.

Susie ran over to Faith and grabbed her fists. "Now honey, there'll be none of that! you tried what you thought might work, no use beating yourself up just cause it didn't!"

Faith pulled her fist away and stared at it, noticing that something was very off. Frowning, she tried to summon her glow again. Nothing.

_A curse?_

* * *

><p><strong>New West End, London: Sept. 30, 5090<strong>

Lucian deepened the kiss, pulling her so close it was hard to tell where one of them stopped and the other began.

Violet stopped kissing him but stayed close. "Lucian… people are going to stare… Can we go somewhere else? Not that I have a problem with kissing you, I don't. But the staring makes me uncomfortable."

He nodded, still not willing to let her go. "Baker Street?"

Violet smiled. "Yes, we can go there… as long as you agree with me not to go to far, I can't do much more then what we already have. I am sorry if that disappoints you. While I want you, I can't have you like that yet."

Lucian smiled gently, kissing her playfully on the chin. "I understand. I would never ask you to do something you weren't ready for."

Violet traced his smiling lips. "Thank you for not forcing me. Shall we maybe get going?"

As an answer, he grabbed her hand. They dashed off towards Central London. When they arrived at the apartment, he picked her up and carried her over the threshold to avoid getting blood in her shoes.

She snuggled into his arms but looked concerned. "Why is there blood around the door?"

Lucian smirked. "Oh. That. Just making the house safe. It's not human or anything."

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace – Alexandria, Egypt<strong>

A dark mist hung over them. Suddenly, a strange man in a long dark robe walked in, his eyes black.

"Oh, it did something," he said with a grin. "Like an alarm system. Good to know when my toys are acting up."

Faith glowered at the man. "Toys? What– ah? Who are you?"

Susie dragged Faith to her feet and pulled her back to Toby so the other two were on either side of her. "Oh look. More weirdness. Why am I not suprised?"

The man licked his lips. "You may have heard of me. I am Set, God of chaos. And master of the flail, though I do not wield it now. One even stronger than I has it. And you will have to go through me to get it back, I'm afraid."

Faith blinked in confusion. "Someone stronger? What? I'm sorry. I-"

Faith's legs gave out as if something were sucking her dry.

Susie rolled her eyes. "Set…Set…Nope, sorry mate, not coming up on the big bad radar, I'm afraid. Who are you again?"

Faith gasped. "Exactly as he said. He's a god of Egypt."

He laughed a hollow chuckle at Susie. "Soon, my dear. Soon."

He smiled eerily at Faith and swept out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>221B Baker Street, London: Sept. 30, 5090<strong>

Violet was not reassured. "Um ok… are you ever going to explain what all is going on?"

He sighed. "The short version? Someone's unleashed the plagues of Egypt on London and possibly the whole world. Tobias, Zephyrus, Mirabell, Faith, Susan, you, and me seem to be the only ones not affected. So we have to go stop it. But I'm sure they don't really need us, right?"

She smiled up at him. "Mmm. . . They are doing fine so far without us. And I think we maybe having more fun then them also."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he said with a smirk. "My sister's with them."

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace – Alexandria, Egypt<strong>

As Seth left, Kurios returned, carrying Mira in his arms. He looked extremely distracted, as she was nuzzling against his neck.

"Stupid girl fell down a well," he muttered. "I rescued her, but she seems to have yelp broken her ankle."

Faith clutched a hand to her chest and attempted to stand.

Susie grabbed Faith as she stumbled, picking her up easily and holding her close. "Woah honey, what's the matter? You're not looking good at all!" She swiftly carried her over to a couch against a wall, lowering her gently.

Faith smiled up at Susie weakly. "Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. Just got a little dizzy. I'll be just fine, thank you." She looked around, dazed. "Oh. Mira's back. But…Where is Zephyrus?"

* * *

><p><strong>221B Baker Street, London<strong>

Lucian suddenly winced in pain.

Violet looked at him, concerned. "Lucian? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Violet," he gasped. "I just felt. . . Mira. . . she's alive, though. I don't think it's anything serious."

He pulled her close, kissing her passionately on the lips.

Violet accepted his kiss but wasn't fully into kissing him back.

"What's wrong?" He looked behind him and followed her gaze to the bedroom doorway. A tall young man with dark hair was watching them, leaning against the door frame, an odd intensity in his eyes.

Lucian turned on him. "And where the hell did you come from?"

The young man sighed. "Under the sink. Damned inconvenient place for a time portal."

He nodded at the couple. "Do continue."

Violet looked at Lucian and then back at the rather creepy guy. "Lucian? Who is this?"

The stranger walked over and offered her his hand. "Sherlock Holmes. This is. . . or was, I suppose, my flat, in the 21st Century. Lucian here and I have known each other for a few years now. Did you know he's afraid of the color yellow?"

Lucian glared at him. "Am not! What are you doing here?"

"I got an invitation." He handed Lucian a small card with what appears to be a dragon with its tail looped around its throat on it. On the back was scrawled three words:

_ PLEASE SAVE THEM._

* * *

><p>The Palace – Alexandria, Egypt<p>

Susie sighed at Faith. "See? Now you say something silly and brave like that, only your face is telling me a whole nother story! Having a hard time choosing what to believe here ya know?"

Faith looked up at Susie, her eyes clear with resolve. "Trust me, Susie. I'm fine. The room is just doing weird things to my head, is all."

Susie reluctantly pulled back from the younger girl, letting her sit up. "Fine. I guess I should trust you know yourself best. But another episode like that and I'm taking you away from here, got it?"

She rolled her eyes at Mira's continued attempts to seduce their contact.

_Must run in the family._

Mira continued nibbling on Kurios. He protested, but it is clear from the state of his lower regions he was beginning to enjoy it. "M-miss Jamerson. . . I'm supposed t-to be a eunich! You're g-going t-to blow my c-cover!"

Faith ignored them and turned to Tobias. "You've been rather quiet, Tobias. Are you alright?"

He yawned. "Hmm? No, I'm fine. Just tired. I'm going to go lie down."

Susie looked at him in concern. That was so not a Tobias statement. She walked over to him and looked at him carefully. "Toby? What's wrong honey?"

He vomited black goo all over the floor in reply.

Mira squealed. "Oh, God, that's nasty! Kuri, honey, why don't we get out of here before things get really gross?"

Faith jumped up, suddenly horrified and worried. "Tobias…?"

He stared at his fiance in shock. "I. . . I. . . oh, I feel all squirmy inside. Susie. . ." He screamed in anguish. "Help me!"

* * *

><p><strong>221B Baker Street, London<strong>

Violet stared at the intruder from the past. "Who is it that you are to be saving?"

Sherlock sighed, pacing. "I'm not sure yet. Need more data. Lucian, can you tell me where Zephyrus is? I need to speak to him."

Lucian smiled slightly. "He's in Egypt at the moment."

Sherlock beamed at him. "Excellent! I haven't been in ages!" He ran into the kitchen, shouting under the sink. "Egypt, John!"

The voice that replied seemed less than enthusiastic. "Why do I always worry when you sound excited?"


	3. Who We Become

**Who We Become**

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace, Alexandria: Same Day<strong>

As Tobias continued to cough and sputter, choking on the black vomit, Kurios gently deposited Mira on the floor and ran to his side.

"Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Miss Olivier, please, can you tell me if anyone has touched him in the last 24 hours?"

Susie looked at the man worriedly. "I have…and Mira…I don't know if anyone else has though. What's wrong with him? What can I do to make this better?" Her voice wavered as she fought the panic rising in her chest.

"Stand back, and shut up," said Sherlock as he swept into the room, John Watson in tow.

Kurios stared at him, anger building. "Who are you, and what gives you the right -"

"He's a doctor," said Sherlock simply, pointing to John, who lifted Tobias' head gently from the floor.

Susie watched them, her worry mounting. "Please, what's wrong with him? I can't stand to see him like this!"

John sniffed at his mouth. "Hmm. . . interesting. Just like the other one."

Faith stiffened. "What other one?"

Sherlock turned to her. "Lucian Jamerson. He's currently back at our lodgings with Miss Conway."

"It's exactly the same," continued John. "Black fluid from the stomach and lungs, labored breathing. . . Sherlock, is it possible that they're choking on ink?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Moron. No. Clearly, there's something else at work here. Did you bring my lab kit?"

John nodded to a small case lying next to him.

Sherlock picked it up, dumping the contents on the floor. John winced as several things broke.

Sherlock frowned up at Kurios. "You. Get these women out of here. I swear, if one of them starts getting hysterical, she'll set off the whole bunch."

Faith frowned at that statement. "That won't be necessary."

She grabbed Susie's arm gently and pulled her towards the door. "He's in good hands, Su. Let's give them some space."

Susie pulled out of Faith's grip and stared at the Baker Street Boys. "Wait…I know your voices. You're…but how? And what is wrong with my Toby?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh, God. John, will you please. . ."

John smiled apologetically at Susie, his blue eyes full of compassion. "I'm sorry. We're still trying to figure that out. I assure you, though, we won't let anything happen to –"

Sherlock smiled slightly as he pulled a dagger out of his bag.

John grabbed it from him. "I._ I _won't let anything happen to him."

Faith's eyes hardened.

John's promise didn't convince her.

Susie looked at Sherlock, her face set in stone. "Pretentious twat…I preferred you when you were just a voice…"

He glared back at her. "I preferred you when you kept your mouth shut while I was working. Oh, wait. No. That never happens."

John sighed. "I'm sorry, Susie. He's in a mood."

Susie just snorted. "It's alright, Doctor Watson. This is his natural state of being. Though you better tighten his leash a little or I might have to have a little chat with him…"

As they talked, Kurios pulled Faith aside. "You know, don't you? What this means."

Faith nodded, a lump forming in her throat.

Kurios turned to the raven-haired girl. "Mira, dear. How about we take Susie and go find something to eat?"

Mira stared at him. "Why can't we just go together?"

Kurios smiled. "Don't you think she needs a distraction? Let's go."

They dragged Susie out of the room.

As soon as Susie, Mira and Kurios were clear, smoke filled the room, as if from a smoke bomb.

Sherlock and John gasped as their lungs filled with smoke, losing consciousness.

As he faded, Sherlock gazed at the figure clouded by smoke. "You. . ."

Susie managed to break the grip Kurios had on her arm. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand and looked around desperately for the others.

The smoke cleared slowly.

Susie could see Sherlock and John unconscious on the floor.

There was no trace of Tobias or Faith.

* * *

><p>As she stared at the ground in shock, Zephyrus came charging in.<p>

"What the hell is going on here? Who are these guys? Where is everyone?"

Susie's eyes were wide in horror. "Gone…they're gone…where the hell are they?" she ran to John, shaking him to try and bring him round. "Dammit, wake up! Where'd they go? Who took them? Talk to me!"

Zephyrus frowned. "I just went to get some water. Then I woke up in a broom closet. I don't know what happened." He pulled Susie close. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

She fought briefly with Zephyrus before suddenly going limp and clinging to him, breathing heavily. "Toby started vomiting black stuff…the idiot showed up…now Toby and Faith have disappeared somewhere. Zeph…I can't feel him. . ." Susie struggled to check the wild terror she was feeling. This could not be happening…

Romana rushed in as well, coughing. "Zephyrus, Lucian is gone! Someone threw in a smoke bomb, and- here too, huh?"

She noticed John and Sherlock on the ground. "Who the Hell are these guys?"

Zephyrus' eyes widened. "Lucian too? Who would do this? Who would take Faith, Tobias, and Lucian? And why?"

Sherlock coughed, beginning to wake up. "Stop. . . her. . ."

Frowning, Romana knelt down next to him. "Stop who? And who are you?"

"I'm . . . Sherlock Holmes. And isn't it obvious? The one responsible for this is –"

"Me, of course," called Set's voice. The wall behind them collapsed, revealing a set of stairs that vanished deep underground. "If you want your friends back, Zephyrus Ambrose va Boeshane, you will need to play my little game."

Zephyrus stared at the passage. "And if I refuse?"

Kurios entered with Mira bound and gagged. A cage dropped from the ceiling, imprisoning the others.

"Then I'm afraid all of them will die."

Romana looked at Sherlock wryly, an eyebrow raised. "I figured you'd have a funny hat and a pipe."

She jumped up, glaring at the passage. "Now, who are you, and what right do you have? What have they done to you?"

The voice did not answer.

Zephyrus sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But if Tobias is down there. . . you should let me take Susie."

"No. You must go alone."

Zephyrus sighed, and walked down the dark passage.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dungeon<strong>

As Zephyrus reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Tobias and Lucian. Both were hanging by their wrists on either side of a vast pit, filled with fire. They both looked rather the worse for wear. In the center stood Set, his arm wrapped tightly around Faith.

Zephyrus stared at the girl. "Faith! What's going on here?"

Faith looked down, her hair covering her eyes slightly. "Hello, Zephyrus. Are you here to play Set's game?"

Her voice didn't sound like her own. It sounded older and pained.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with shock and pain. "What have you done?"

Set laughed. "She was with me from the beginning, boy. Oh. Does that surprise you?" He laughed cruelly. "You believed she was on your side? How adorable. Now then, here's the game. You can only save one of them. Your loyal servant, Tobias. Or your best friend, Lucian."

Zephyrus stared at him. "And what happens to the other one?"

Set smirked. "One will live. The other die. Your choice."

Faith shuddered. She wanted to scream and appologize, but she just can't… she just can't. She was a puppet and that was all she'd ever be.

Zephyrus cried out in anguish. "How can I make that choice? What possible purpose does this serve?"

He stared at Tobias. The boy smiles gently at him, nodding. "Tell her. . . tell her I said it wasn't your fault."

Zephyrus's eyes widened. "No. No, I'm not. . ."

His eyes shifted to Lucian, who stared at him in fear and shock. He did not speak, but trembled gently.

Set chickled. "What purpose? My dear boy, there's only one purpose I live for. Chaos. And besides, watching you squirm is fun."

Faith frowned.

_This is the choice… the one that breaks them all._

Her eyes widen and she looks up at Zephyrus.

Faith heard Jack's voice in her head as she replayed their conversation in 221B.

_Faith, I need you to do something for me. The worst thing I could ever ask you to do. And I'm sorry. But this is it. This is when it happened, when I became. . . I remember now. Those two years. But it won't happen the way things are. Meeting you. . . all of this, it's changed things. I. . .Zephyrus was alone and weak without you. He was someone who could put others in danger. But with you by his side, even knowing you are alive. . . it changes us. And he won't be able. . . you have to betray him, Faith. Betray me. For the sake of the future._

Zephyrus looked panicked. "How can I? I can't. No! Why them?"

Faith looked away. She couldn't do a damn thing. She knew that.

"Faith, please tell me this is all a practical joke. Please. I know you're a good person. Why would you do this?" He stared at her, the betrayal clearly written on his face. "I. . . I love you, Faith Harkness."

Faith's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth opened as if gasping in pain… Then suddenly, her eyes hardened. "I never loved you. In fact, I hated you. Always have."

Zephyrus screamed in anguish, hurling himself at Set. "You bastard! You will pay!"

He was thrown against the wall by a powerful wave of energy. "Now now, Zephyrus," hissed the god. "Play the game."

Zephyrus whimpered. "Why don't you just kill me. You might as well."

Set smirked. "When you're being so interesting? I wouldn't dream of it. Now make your choice, or I will kill the people upstairs. Starting with Susie."

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace, Alexandria: July 26, 204 BC<strong>

Susie stood completely still for a moment, thinking. Slowly she turned around, looking for a way out of the cage. No doors or anything. She rubbed her arm holding the vortex manipulator consideringly.

Romana nodded to her. "There has to be a way out, a weak point…" She started checking the corners for that very thing.

Sherlock sighed. "I hate to be a bother, but could one of you please help me?" He was cradling John in his arms. The blonde man was clearly not breathing.

Kurios crowed at him. "What's this? The great Sherlock Holmes doesn't know CPR?"

"I rather thought it wasn't important," muttered Sherlock.

Susie walked over to them slowly, as if in a daze. She knelt down on the other side of him John and leaned over his face, bringing her head close to Sherlock's. Her words, when they came, were no more than a faint whisper. "Ready to make yourself useful?"

He glared at her, storm eyes full of anguish. "And when am I not useful? Oh, I see. You think that just because I'm the head of the class that I don't have time for your little problems, is that it? Well, it's true enough. But now I'm interested. What do you want me to do?"

"Lay him on the ground. Now place your hands here, over his chest like this. right. Now, I need you to push down sharply and up, wait for a count of three, then do it again, got it?"

As soon as Sherlock had the idea, she leaned over John's face, breathing into his mouth.

_Breathe you idiot, I'm not losing anyone else today!_

John sputtered and coughed, gasping for air.

Sherlock half-smiled down at him. "You really are such an idiot, John."

Susie sighed. "I knew you would eventually be good for something. Now, to get the hell out of here. . ." She stood up and walked back over to Romana. "Anything at all?"

She sighed in reply, stepping back and looking at a corner with a thoughtful look on her face. "Perhaps this one… if we had something for leverage…"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "No, no no. You're going about this the wrong way." He reached through the bars and grabbed Kurios, slamming him against the spot. The cage collapsed.

Romana whistled. "Or that, that works too." She stepped past Sherlock, bending down to check Kurios. "He's alive, good. "

Without a word, Susie turned and ran for the stairs.

As Susie ran, Kurios, still barely conscious, pointed a gun at her. "Stop right there, bitch. I can't let you intervene."

He shot her in the knee, felling her.

Susie dropped with a shriek of agony, clutching her knee. She remained curled up for a few moments before straightening and trying to rise on the one leg.

Romana sighed and quickly moved, pinching a pressure point on Kurios' neck.

She picked up the gun, handing it to Sherlock. "Hang on Susie!"

Kurios chuckled. "Like that'll work. Romana. . . has it really been so long that you don't recognize me? Well, we've both changed since then, haven't we?" He removed his wig and beard to reveal blonde hair and streaks of pale skin where the tanned makeup didn't cover.

She looked at him, confused for a moment, then leaned in, looking in his eyes. After a moment her eyes widened, and she glared angrily at him. When she spoke, there wass venom in her normally calm voice. "The Master. You… you bastard! What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace Dungeons<strong>

Zephyrus thought hard for a moment. Then he pointed at Tobias. " Let him go."

Set nodded. "Are you sure?"

Zephyrus' eyes glowed with rage. "Let. Him. Go. Or I will rip your liver out with my bare hands and feed it to you."

Faith sighed. "He played the game. He made his choice." Her voice was as dead as her eyes.

Lucian stared at Zephyrus in horror. "No. Zephyrus, no. How can you. . . he'll kill me!"

"I'm sorry, Lucian," he whispered.

As Tobias was lowered to the ground, Zephyrus grabbed him and carried him towards the entrance. His face was unreadable.

Faith reached out a hand, the deadness fading from her eyes. "Zephyrus… I—"

"Don't," he snarled. "I have nothing to say to you. Pray we do not meet again."

He didn't even look back at her as he carried Tobias back to the main room.

Faith finally fell to her knees. She looked up at Set, her eyes defeated. "I've done what I needed to."

He nodded. "Well done. And now the Master will do the rest." He vanished, taking Lucian with him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace<strong>

Romana glanced at the kids, concern on her face, but focused her attention on the Master again. "You know I'll do everything in my power to stop you. It'd be easier to tell me what you have planned. I know how you love to brag."

He chuckled. "Oh, just something I've been meaning to for a while. And the main attraction's almost. . . oh! Here he is!"

Zephyrus appeared, carrying Tobias.

Mira ran to him. "Where's my brother? Where's Lucian?"

Zephyrus shook his head.

Mira stared at him in confusion. "What? He wasn't there?"

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He put Tobias down and turned to Sherlock. "The fucking gun. Give me it."

Sherlock frowned. "Zephyrus. . . I'm not sure. . ."

"The gun," he hissed.

He handed it to Zephyrus.

"This was all your doing, you bastard!" shrieked the boy. He unloaded the gun into the Master's chest, continuing to fire long after there were bullets. He no longer cared about anything.

Tobias moaned. "Susie? What happened?"

Susie, whimpering at the pain, dragged herself over to Tobias. She gripped his clothing and hauled herself up his body, til she could see his face. "Toby? Oh god, baby, what have they done to you?"

She chuckled weakly, running her hands over his face and arms, as if reassuring herself that he was here. "The bastard getting colander-ed shot out my kneecap. But what happened to you? And Zephie? I've never seen him so angry!"

Tobias stared at her in horror. "John! Please help me!"

He crawled over, looking at Susie's wound. "She won't be walking for a while. I'm so sorry, Susie."

As John treated her treating her, Tobias looked at Suzie, his eyes dark.

"Set. He killed . . . Made Zephyrus choose between us. He chose me. I. . . I. . ."

He began to sob.

Susie closed her eyes in grief, pulling Tobias close to her and cradling him tightly. "Shhh, Honey, it's okay, everything's gonna be okay, Shhhh." Susie kissed the top of his head gently as she continued to hold the sobbing boy.

Zephyrus looked up, his eyes flashing in anger. "I can't let this stand. I have to. . ." He cried out in pain as the Master's blood touched him. It was acid. He looked at the body. It had melted away into a pool of blood. In the center was the Flail.

"Well, then." He picked it up, cringing as it seared his flesh. When he looked back up, his mouth was contorted into a cruel grin.

Susie rocked Tobias gently. "They're not gonna get away with it my love, I promise you. They won't get away with this!"

Zephyrus hissed. "Of course they're not going to get away with this. I will find those responsible and kill every last one of them."

He strode out of the hall, anger and bloodlust in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at each other in shock. Their wolds had just imploded. Lucian was probably dead, Zephyrus was angry beyond imagining, and no one was quite sure where Faith was.<p>

Susie, ashen faced from the pain and from Zephyrus' actions, looked at Tobias, her face becoming determined. "Help me up. We have to stop Zeph before he does something irreversible." She started trying to get to her feet.

Tobias grabbed Susie and lifted her. "I agree that we need to find him, but you are not trying to walk on that."

Violet ran through the door, traumatized. "Has anyone seen Lucian? I was with him one minute then he disappeared. I can't find him." As Violet was talking, tears started coming and as she looked at everybody else's faces she knew something had happened.

"Did something happen that I should know about?"

Sherlock sighed. "He's de —"

John covered his mouth, glaring at him. "We aren't sure what happened yet. But as soon as we know anything, we'll tell you."

Violet stared at Sherlock and then looks at John. "He's what? And who are you? I am assuming that you are a friend of this rather creepy one."

The shorter man held out his free hand to her. "Doctor John Watson. And I prefer colleague."

He yelped and pulled back his other hand in disgust. It was wet. "You licked me!"

Sherlock smirked. "Of course I licked you. You were being annoying." He turned to Violet. "What I was trying to say is that we think he might be dead."

John facepalmed. "Christ. Why? Seriously, Sherlock. . ."

Susie allowed herself to relax against her fiance a moment, before stiffening. "Find me something to use as a crutch. You can't carry me and fight, and I'm not being left behind! I will not lose the only two people who mean anything to me because I did nothing!"

Tobias stared in horror at Violet and Susie before carrying the Australian over to the couch. After setting her down, he ran outside.

Violet stared absently for a minute. When Sherlock's words fully hit, she tried to keep from crying, but it was little use. "I just got him and now he is dead?" She turned on the detective. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't show up! We were perfectly happy together! And then you have to come and bring up what we needed to do. I wouldn't care if you were the next one to die in this fucked-up tragedy!"

Susie hissed. "John! sorry to interrupt, but do you have any painkillers in that bag of yours? Ones that your idiot hasn't broken anyway? And bring Vi over here too."

Sherlock hissed. "I'm not an idiot. I'm a genius. And what gives you the right –" he turned to Violet, his storm eyes flashing dangerously. "You know what? I don't have time for your petty little dramas and your tea parties. There's at least one intertemporal maniac out there killing people, and that is far, far more interesting to me. I'm sorry if your boyfriend got caught up in the middle of it, but to be honest I don't see the attraction."

Violet stopped crying long enough to glare at him. "This is not a petty little drama or a tea party! This is the man that I love being dead! and you not giving a damn! As far as I know you are that intertemporal maniac or what ever you called him!" She slapped him hard enough to leave a mark. "And as for being attracted to him, He is a gentleman, which you are not!"

Sherlock smirked, interested in this turn. "Of course I'm not a gentleman. No one ever expected me to be. I am exactly what I am, which might not be refined or elegant – but I am the man who will find out exactly what happened here. That is what I do. I don't have time to pretend to care about anything else."

John handed Susie the pills. "Here they are. Sherlock, you're being rude again."

Susie smirked. "Thanks John, you're a gem!" Without looking around, she threw a knife at Sherlock. It landed point first in the ground at his feet. "Do something brilliant then, and stop harassing the normal people will you?"

Sherlock nodded. "Right." He picked up the knife, an odd gleam in his eyes. "We need data. Where's Tobias?"

They heard a neighing outside. Suddenly, Tobias crashed through in a two-horse chariot. "I think this is a little more your style than a crutch, Susie."

Susie couldn't help but laugh in delight at Tobias' entrance. "Love, you give me the sweetest gifts! Okay, lets go!"

Sherlock glanced about. "And where is Faith? Wasn't she with you?"

Faith walked in, her body language very tight. Her eyes wandered the room nervously.

Susie sighs in relief. "Faith! Where have you been, honey? Come here and let me make sure you're okay."

At seeing one of her friends enter the room Violet forgot about the idiot that so offended her and ran up to Faith. "Faith, do you know if Lucian is dead or alive?"

Tobias stepped between the two of them. "Stay away from her. This was her doing. She's the one who did all of this."

Faith froze and looked down. She expected that. She could not deny it.

Violet looked from Faith to Tobias and then back at Faith. "What do you mean by that, Tobias?"

Susie looked at Tobias in stunned shock at his words. "Faith did this? But she…I…she never…" She just couldn't reconcile Faith with being that evil.

"It's true," Faith whispered. "It…It is all my fault. I…I never… I didn't." She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked up. "But that's not why I came here."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "So you aren't here to finish the job? Forgive me if I don't believe that."

Faith glared at Tobias and stormed over to him. "You know what? I don't care. I came here to tell you to stop Zephyrus, ok? I don't care about myself anymore. You can believe me or not, but Zephyrus is the one in trouble. I don't matter anymore."

* * *

><p>Sherlock frowned. "She's not responsible for this."<p>

Tobias swung towards him, eyes fiery. "How can you say that? She betrayed us! He. . . He's dead because of her!"

Sherlock shook his head. "No. She's not responsible for this. Are you people really so blind? Look at her sleeves. Those are not the sleeves of a murderer. Those are the sleeves of a victim."

Violet walked up to Faith and took her hand. "I believe Faith. She is only here to tell us to stop Zephyrus. And maybe while we are at it we can get the one that killed Lucian."

Susie looked from one to the other and back again. Her eyes narrowed in cold decision. "Toby? You say she caused this. It's up to you to decide what to do with her. I'll back you in whatever you decide."

Faith rolled up her sleeves, revealing millions of small cuts. Her torture marks. "I would never willingly hurt someone. I've been hurt enough to know that."

Tobias gasped. "Christ. Who did that to you?"

Sherlock leaned closer. "Close male relative, I'd imagine, judging by the patterns. But that's not the point. The point is that I do not believe she betrayed you willingly. And she's right. From the way he stormed out of here, I'd say that our biggest problem is —"

John suddenly got a wild look in his eyes. He grabbed Susan and Mira and dragged them into the chariot. "Get down!"

The building exploded around them.

"What the hell?" cried Faith. "Is everyone ok?"

Violet moaned, coughing. "Well I am good, I think. What was that?"

"Fine," said Sherlock, glancing around.

"I think so," muttered Tobias.

Mira moaned. "Well, my ankle's still broken. You know, you guys really should. . ."

Sherlock ran over to the chariot in a blind panic. "John. John?"

"What?" cried Faith. "What happened?"

Sherlock bent down in front of a pile of rubble. The edge of Dr. Watson's black army-issue jacket could be seen, torn and bloodied, fluttering in the light breeze.

"No. He's not. . . someone help me. Please."

Faith jumped to her feet and ran to where Sherlock was. She began moving rubble from around him. She was not going to let someone else die here. "Tobias! Get over here!"

Violet leaned down to help uncover John. Even though she still didn't like Sherlock, John seemed nice.

They managed to uncover the doctor. It was clear that he is not doing too well. He half-grinned half-grimaced at Sherlock. "This is why I told you I didn't want to come with you this time. I just knew, one of these days, following you would get me killed."

Susie turned to Mira. "You know? something tells me we're gonna have fun trying to get to Zeph…"

Violet stopped and stared at Susie. "FUN? You think this is going to be fun? Oh, you aren't looking for the one that killed your beloved! Last I checked you still had the guy that loves you, and he isn't dead! So I suppose you would think that this is going to be fun to find Zephyrus and this crazy pyschopath!"

Sherlock looked at the women, his eyes filled with anguish. "I never thought I'd be the one to say this, but can we stop talking about death for a moment?" He cradled the broken doctor awkwardly, trying to make him more comfortable. He knews there's not much more he can do. "Not like this, my friend. It was never supposed to be like this."

"You think so?" crowed Zephyrus. He was standing on the roof of another wing of the palace, the flail lifted above his head. He appeared to be summoning fireballs from the sky.

_Oh… God help us…._ thought Faith.

Susie draged herself out of the chariot, landing on the ground with a cry of agony. She looked up at Zeph from where she lay on the ground. "ZEPHYRUS VA BOESHANE! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Zephyrus looked at her in compassion. "Susan. Get Tobias and get out of here. I have no quarrel with you. Please."

She just continued to glare at him. "Forget it brother mine. Do you really think I'll stand back and allow you to go down this path? I will get you back, or one of us is going to die trying!"

Faith stared at him in pain. "Zephyrus. I did what I had to. I know saying my sorry isn't gonna change that." She stretched out her injured arms, every cut exposed. "Please. Don't do this. Please."

Zephyrus chuckled darkly. "More than one. Susie. . . I'm sorry, but you and I are no longer on the same side. I wanted to spare you. But I suppose you'll all have to die now."

Meanwhile, John smiled gently at Sherlock, his breathing ragged. "I do believe. . . you're actually. . . bothered by this."

Sherlock sighed. "Well, of course I'm bothered. You know you're the only person I've ever been able to stand for this long. And I won't let you die like an idiot. I won't. Heaven knows I'll never find a better flatmate."

John rolled his eyes, coughing at the blood that frothed from his mouth. "So that's all you care about, then? I should have. . ."

Sherlock stared into his eyes in true anguish. "Don't make me, John. You know I won't. I can't."

John sighed, fighting to smile at him. "I know. Please. . . take care. . . don't be a moron. . . and learn to be kinder to. . ." He sighed, his body going limp.

Sherlock set him down reverently and stood, his eyes unreadable. He looked at the boy holding the flail. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, Zephyrus," he hissed.


	4. Death Comes For All

**Death Comes To All**

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace, Alexandria: 26 July, 204 BC<strong>

Zephyrus chuckled hollowly at the detective's threat. "It is you who have made a mistake, Sherlock. You and your companion should never have gotten involved in our timeline. And now, this place will be your grave."

Tobias stared at his friend in shock. "What have you done, Zeph? You aren't supposed to be like this! You're a good man. Not a killer."

His eyes flashed with pain for a moment. "How can you say that? I killed Lucian. I. . ." His face hardened once more. "It doesn't matter. You all are just holding me back anyway. The only way to save the world is to rule it. And you would never let me. I'm sorry. But this ends here."

Sherlock frowned. When he spoke, his voice felt as if it were coming from a long way off. "You're right about one thing. This will end here. But only once you have paid for what you have done."

Susie looked at the boy she called brother in disbelief and growing fury. "Dammit Zephyrus, are you even listening to what you are saying? You plan on saving the world by killing us all? What the hell kind of madness is this?"

Faith sighed. "Twisted logic. Makes sense in a backwards way."

Zephyrus scoffed at the girl he used to love. "No, what's backwards is giving a damn about any of you. I understand now. Caring makes you weak."  
>He smiled at Sherlock. "You understand what that means better than anyone, Sherlock."<p>

Susie screamed out her frustration, beating the ground with her fists in fury at her own weakness. Something was very wrong with Zeph. He never would act this way unless…oh no…what the hell could she do?

Faith shook her head. "That's not true and you know it."

Sherlock frowned at the girl. "Shut up. He's not going to listen to you. If anyone can convince him, it'll have to be me." He turned to Zephyrus. "I used to think the same way, Mr. Ambrose. But you're wrong. Caring doesn't make you weak. It hurts, and it isn't logical. But I think it makes us stronger in the end. And that is why I can do this." He threw the knife at Zephyrus, piercing his abdomen.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Wasn't talking to him."

Sherlock sighed. "It's always something with you, Faith."

"No!" bellowed Susie. She grabbed her own knife, flinging it at Sherlock and taking him in the left hand. "The flail, you idiot! Get rid of the damn flail! Can't you see it's possessed him?"

Zephyrus laughed maniacally, ripping the knife out of his gut and dropping it on the ground. "You'll pay for that, Sherlock." He raised the flail again. Sherlock cried out in pain as his skin

Faith sighed. "Oh for the love of…" She raised her hands. She was really gonna hate doing this. Out of her hand flew what appeared to be a boomerang made of light. It flew at the speed of light towards the flail, trying to knock it out of Zephyrus' hands.

Susie grabbed a spear that had fallen from the back of the chariot, and hauled herself to her feet, where she stood swaying a moment, before staggering to the back of the chariot and dragging herself onboard. She thanked fate that these were trained war horses. She grabbed the reins and forced the horses into a run, back through the doors that had come from. She only hoped she could find the right corridor.

Zephyrus glared at Faith, his eyes glowing with golden light. As he stared at her, she felt the strength leave her body. He grabbed the boomerang in one hand and threw it at the chariot, severing the reins. Faith lowered her arms, her eyes hypnotized by Zephyrus'. She felt herself falling.

Susie stared at the reins in disbelief. "Shit…I think I've had about as much of this stupidity as I can take for one day!" She held on for dear life as the horses careened out of control, dragging the chariot behind them.

Sherlock ran to the fallen girl. "Faith, you fool! Tying the flail to yourself like that. . ."

She grimaced. "Was… Not… My… Intention! …So… this is how… Pharaoh felt… where is… he?"

Tobias charged Zephyrus. "This isn't you! Zeph! This isn't you! Please."

Zephyrus rolled his eyes. "Clearly, you don't know me very well."

He raised the flail again. Tobias fell to his knees as darkness billowed around him, choking him to death. When it cleared, his dead body was covered in frogs.

Faith cried out seeing Tobias fall.

Ptolemy entered the room, his eyes wide in distress. "And what are you doing to our palace?" He flailed about in distress. At least he looked healthier.

Sherlock sighed. "Gay. Well, that explains everything. No wonder Egypt fell. No heirs."

Susie finally dropped and rolled out the back of the chariot, landing in a heap against the wall. For a few long minutes, all she could do was fight the white hot pain coursing through her body. Slowly, the pain ebbed to a manageable level, and she looked up, only to see the form of Tobias on the ground. Her world slowed.

Mira struggled to stand, but was trapped in the wreckage of the chariot. As she cried out in pain at her ankle, her throat constricted as her saliva changed form and she began to choke on blood.

Zephyrus watched her fall, his eyes ablaze. He was enjoying this.

Faith moaned. "This is not good." She tried to get to her feet. She must do something.

Susie's world was being torn apart. Toby…Mira…John…all killed by her brother. Her breath began coming in short gasps and her eyes widened, the whites showing starkly as her irises contracted in shock.

Zephyrus stares down at her, his emotional turmoil overthrowing the lure of the flail temporarily. "Susie. . . I'm sorry. . ." But his control didn't last. He directed a fireball at her, crying in agony as he does so. She burned to a slow crisp. He shook it off, leaping to the ground and stalking towards to others in the room.

Faith moaned once more in agony. "Should have seen this coming…"

Sherlock smirked through the pain. "Don't worry. Even I. . . didn't see this. . ." It was clear that the blisters were inside his body as well. His breathing came in only ragged breaths.

He and Faith watched in horror as Zephyrus hunted down Violet and Romana. Cornering them against the far wall, he crushed the life out of them with darkness as he did with Tobias.

Faith turned to Sherlock. "So… any idea of what we can do?"

"Die," hissed Zephyrus.

A swarm of locusts descended, consuming Faith whole. As she screamed in pain and terror, Sherlock closed his eyes, gripping the card with the Dragon on it tightly.

Sherlock sighed. "Well, at least I'm not bored now." As he breathed his last breaths, the world faded to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The Egyptian Afterlife<strong>

When Sherlock opened his eyes, he found John Watson smiling down at him.

Sherlock gasped in shock. "John? But you're. . ."

John smiled weakly. "So are you. We all are. Dead."

Susie chuckled slightly. "Well, least my leg's no longer mushed up! Now what, Idiot?" Susie spoke from her perch in Tobias' arms. She looked like she had no plans to leave him anytime soon.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again," he cried. "Oh, Su. . ." They kissed passionately.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "So I suppose this his hell then."

John frowned. "Not heaven?"

Sherlock gestured to the others. "Well, that lot are all here. Though I suppose. . . maybe purgatory?"

John blushed slightly. "How's that? Because I'm here? That's sweet, but –"

Sherlock shushed him. "No. Because they look like they're willing to let us out." He gestured to a group of figures approaching them.

Susie smirked at the two. "Hmmm, someone should spend less time bitching, and more time acting on his impulses! What's this then? Good thing? Or bad thing? And do our weapons work here? Just in case of course."

A man with the head of a jackal shot her a dog grin. "I would not advise trying to harm us. We are here as friends, not enemies." He bowed to her, then turned to Sherlock. "And we will let you go. But only if you can prove yourselves worthy."

Susie returned the bow with a low one of her own, then snorted at his words. "Oh brother…more tests…should we have studied?"

A man with the head of a stork walked over to her, pulling her out of Tobias' arms. "My dear Susan Olivier. We have much to discus. Perhaps you should take this more seriously."

As he spoke, a beautiful naked woman grabbed John's hand. He blushed awkwardly. Sherlock glared at her.

"You're the Egyptian pantheon, right?" he asked. "So what do you want with us? Oh. I see. You need our help."

A man with the head of a hawk helped him off the grass. "Exactly. Thoth, I get this one."

The stork-headed man glared at him. "Lord Horus, by rights, he should be mine! But. . . fine. I'll take the girl."

Susie kept a death grip on Tobias' hand as she was pulled from him. She glared at the god. "I might be more serious if I got some straight answers! Now stop dragging me already, I can walk fine!"

A young woman with the head of a cow approached Mira shyly. "Welcome, Mirabel Jamerson. I'm sorry if you found your death inconvenient at all."

Mira rolled her eyes. "The only inconvenient thing is that Hottie McHotterson's boyfriend's here too. . ."

The goddess laughed, taking her by the arm.

Romana opened her eyes, yawning. "Well, this is curious, I didn't regenerate." She looked around at the others, wondering what was going on. Then she gasped. "By the Egyptian gods! Seriously…"

Susie sighed. "Sooo…Where are we going, and what will we be doing when we get there?"

Another falcon-headed man approached, this one with a shining disc of light above his head. The others bowed to him. He smiled, bowing to Romana. "It is time. Come, children of another time. We have need of you."

Romana bowed in return. "You must be Ra. It is an honor to meet you. What is it you need our help with?"

Ra nodded. "We know that Set has taken your friend. And Zephyrus is consumed by the Flail of Set. You are not strong enough yet to fight him. But he must be stopped."

Horus cleared his throat. "When we first made ourselves known to the people of earth, we gave them ten artifacts of power. The one who had all ten of them would be impossible to stop."

The cow-headed goddess Hathor's eyes were wide in sorrow. "But we saw that men were greedy and bloodthirsty. They used the artifacts for personal gain. So we took them away."

Thoth nodded. "We waited for a time when those destined to wield them showed up. The Arc of Time."

The naked sky goddess Mut smiled warmly. "We have found you. Our champions. You must find our artifacts. Use them to stop Zephyrus and Seth."

Romana watched them carefully. "You took them away, but we have to find them? That's our test…. Any clues at all?"

"Naturally, we will tell you what you each are looking for," replied Thoth. As to how to find them, you must rely on your wisdom."

"Your courage," said Ra.

"Your wiles," added Hathor.

"Your character," commanded Horus.

"Your kindness," crooned Mut.

"Your passion," mused Isis.

"Your instincts" growled Sakhmet.

"And your judgement," finished Anubis.

Susie sighed in resignation. "We are so screwed." She took a deep breath, then turned to the gods. "What are we looking for then?"

Mut smiled. "My gift to mankind was a shield that protects the wearer from all harm, just as I am a barrier between the waters of heaven and earth. John Watson. You are destined to be my Shieldbearer."

John sighed. "Right. So a shield. Well, that's useful I guess."

Hathor beamed at Mia. "My gift to mankind is a girdle that makes the wearer irresistible to all who look upon them, just as I am the goddess of love and beauty. Heather Mirabel Jamerson. You are my champion."

Mira chuckled. "Sweet. . ." She eyed Sherlock.

The lion goddess Sakhmet growled. "My gift to mankind is a collar. It makes the one who wears it a peerless warrior, such as I, the goddess of war, need. Tobias Forth, you will be my warrior."

Tobias gulped.

Horus bowed. "My gift is a crown. As I am god of the pharaohs, so he who wears my crown is a leader of men, and can bend the minds of others to his will. Sherlock Holmes, you are my chosen bearer."

Sherlock beamed at John, who facepalmed. "Worst. Choice. Ever."

Isis approached the Irishwoman quietly. "My gift to mankind is a blade of unparalleled power. It bears my blessings of earth and water and all the powers therein. Violet Conway, you will bear my sword."

When Violet heard her name coming from the goddess she perked up and listened closely with a questioning look on her face. "Why me of all the people here? There are better suited people… so why me?" she sighed. "But if I am the one that you want, then I will be the one that you need."

Thoth clicked his beak. "My gift to man is a book that contains all the knowledge in the world. Though I should also have chosen Sherlock Holmes, I give this book to Susan Olivier."

Susie rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence mate! Guess I'll just have to make do with the idiot's scraps then."

Sherlock eyed her with jealousy. "Can I trade? I'd like to trade. . . Wait. No. Hot-headed Australian with the power to manipulate minds. . . yeah. I'll stick with what I've got."

Ra turned to the Time Lady. "And my gift is sandals. Sandals with the power of flight, so the bearer may soar through the heavens as I do. They also allow the wearer to freeze time. Romana, you are the one I have chosen."

Nodding her head, she looked up at him. "It's an honor, thank you, Ra, I won't let you down."

Sherlock frowned suddenly. "Hang on. I thought you said ten. With the flail, that's only eight. What about the others?"

Anubis whined softly in the back of his throat. "My gift to mankind is a set of gauntlets that allow the wearer to see the sins of others, as I am the judge and arbiter of the dead. By rights, my powers belong to Lucian Jamerson. And yet, you will still need to recover them."

Horus nodded. "As for the last, those are the Bracers of Osiris, my father. His leg bands give the bearer power over life and death. But these already belong to your party member Faith Harkness."

Susie sighed. "Surprised she hadn't got them already…with everything that's happened…"

Violet looked at the faces of the others at the mention of Faith. "I think we need her. I totally get that she has hurt us, but she wouldn't do that, something or someone made her. Let's look for these for her."

John just sort of stared as the absurdity of the situation finally caught up with him. "So where should we start?"

Sherlock grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the horizon. "Let's start with yours, shall we? It'd be damned inconvenient to lose my blogger again. Don't you think?"


	5. ONESHOT: Osiris' Choice

**ONESHOT: Osiris' Choice**

**_Faith earns her Bracers and reflects on the road that brought her here._  
><strong>

_**By Rachel Brook. Used With Permission.**_

* * *

><p>"Die." Zephyrus said, his eyes ablaze.<p>

Before Faith could respond, a huge swarm of Locust came down and swarmed around her, eating at her flesh. She screamed in pain.

_…No matter who you were, what you did in those two years, I'd still love you…_

Her scream died down as Sherlock vanished from her side. She opened her eyes, locking the pain filled brown orbs on Zephyrus.

"I love you, Dad." She gasps out, as the pain faded away and she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Awaken, Miracle Child." A deep voice reverberated through Faith, through what felt like a million ears.<p>

The girl commanded her eyes to open. She had to do as the voice commanded.

But when she did, her brain couldn't register the picture properly. It was fragmented….but she was convinced that an Egyptian man was leaning over her…with green skin.

She let out a gasp and tried to move away. What was that buzzing sound?

"Peace, Child." The man said. "I mean you no harm."

Her eyes shot around, trying to process where she was. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, her voice high and panicked. "What's going on? The last thing I remember…" She trailed off as she remembered what Zephyrus had done to her. Her eyes widened. "I'm dead, aren't I."

The green man chuckled lightly. "Well, you were dead prior to Zephyrus' little idea. As to where we are, we are just outside of Alexandria. However, that is not important. I am Osiris, Egyptian god of the Dead." He looked hard at her. "And you, Faith Harkness, are needed. But only if you can prove to me that you are worthy of what you are needed for."

Faith lowered her head, her mind taking in what Osiris had told her…and found herself staring at her body…which was covered in thousands of Locusts.

She jumped up, ready to swipe away the large flying insects, when a green hand rested on her shoulder. The locusts did not stir at the touch. She looked up, startled.

"Leave them be. Each one of them holds a piece of you. I am able to keep them together so you maintain a physical form. You must not allow them to fly away."

Faith lowered herself to the ground, feeling her strength fade.

_So I am technically dead, in a million pieces or more…_

She clenched her eyes closed.

_So, even when I want to be gone, I am trapped here… why?_

She looked up at Osiris, shaking that thought from her mind. "What am I needed for?"

"You have seen what Zephyrus can do. It was not by design that you were his last victims."

Faith wanted to comment that It may have had something to do with the fact that the young man hated her, but allowed him to continue.

"My brother, Set, possesses him though his Flail, giving him an insatiable lust for power. You and your friends have been selected by my sisters, brothers and children, all fellow Gods and Goddesses of Egypt, to defeat him and save Egypt…" His eyes bore hard into hers. "But they cannot do it without you."

Faith's eyes widened and she felt the full weight of his statement fall on her shoulders. She looked away. "I betrayed them, Osiris. I had to. I let Set puppet me. Why should they trust me? How can I help them if they don't?"

Osiris' green hand lifted the girl's chin, forcing her to once again look into his eyes. "Leave that decision to them. A couple of your friends are convinced that you are innocent. They will speak on your behalf. Until then, you must prove your worth. For only then can I bestow upon you a gift that will allow you to assist your friends."

Faith was silent for a long moment. What did she have to lose? "Alright. How am I to prove my worth?"

Osiris stood, pulling Faith to her feet with him. "You must prove to me that your existence," he released her hand, "both as a Miracle Child and as a Dead-not-Dead, is not by accident or mistake. Show me that your existence has a purpose."

Faith stiffened, her mind racing. "How do I do that?"

The god of the Afterlife held out a green hand to her. "I will take us back into your memories. I want you to show me your worth."

Hesitating for a moment, her mind racing, Faith paused in grabbing the man's hand. She really did want to help her friends, but how could she prove to this man that she deserved her existence? Suddenly a memory flashed though her mind. She knew what she could show him. She took his offered hand. "Alright."

"Close your eyes and focus on that memory. I'll do the rest."

Faith did as the god told her…and she felt like she was falling once more.

* * *

><p>When Faith opened her eyes again, she was back at St. Mary's in Cardiff…and before her lay her freshly dead self. Two men stood to the side, The Doctor and Father Joseph. They appeared to be arguing, but Faith couldn't hear what they were saying. The Doctor held a black metal glove.<p>

One of the Resurrection Gauntlets.

"This was the day that I became a Dead-not-Dead." She said to the green man beside her.

Osiris nodded. "A very mixed day, one that began in sadness. But by one man's choice, lead to the changing of your destiny."

Faith was confused for a moment, but did not speak as Father Joseph nodded, allowing the Doctor to approach the dead girl. The Time Lord slipped on the Gauntlet and rested the girl's head in his gloved palm.

_"Faith," The Doctor called out. "Can you hear me?"_

The Faith standing beside Osiris blinked. She remembered that call.

_The Doctor continued. "We need you, Faith. Come Back! Follow my voice." He sounded so desperate. "I'll lead you back."_

_After several long moments, the Faith the Doctor held gasped. Her eyes flashed open, at first in shock and then in pain._

Faith could remember it all. Pneumonia was a horrible way to die… and when she came back, she could feel the clogging in her lungs as she gasped for breath.

_The other Faith's eyes widened, now horribly frightened. "Father!" She called out._

_Father Joseph dashed to her side. "It's alright, Faith. I'm here."_

_"Wh-" She coughed, blood exiting her mouth as she did so. "Why did you call me?" Tears were now streaming from the young girl's eyes._

_"I had to, little one." Father Joseph said, his voice gentle as he wiped the blood from her lips. "God is not through with you."_

_"Wh-what?" Faith could feel her memory self's heart racing in panic, the pain was becoming excruciating._

_"We are losing her!" The priest called out to the Doctor. "Faith, precious child, remember all I have told you."_

_"Say it for me again, Father. The Story of the Bones." The girl gasped out, clearly in a lot of pain._

_"God brought Ezekiel to a plain scattered with dry bones. And the Lord called out to his servant. 'Son of Man, can these bones come to life.' And Ezekiel replied—"_

_"L-lord… Only you know…that." Faith gasped, her eyes losing focus._

_"Then Prophesy to them…"_

_"D-dry bones! Hear… the word of… your Lord!" The dying Faith's voice was fading, but the Faith who watched continued to say the words._

_Father Joseph continued the story with the dying Faith as the Doctor's eyes became more desperate…as if this had to work._

_Soon the dying girl became too exhausted and the priest finished the story for her._

_"Prophesy to the spirit, prophesy, son of man, and say to the spirit: Thus says the Lord GOD: From the four winds come, O spirit, and breathe into these slain that they may come to life." He held Faith's hand close to his face. "Oh Spirit of God, breath back into this little one slain that she may do your will."_

_And at that moment the body lurched, a dark cloud separating from the little Faith. Death_.

"My darker self, named Death," Faith explained. "Separated from me at the moment of my Resurrection… the moment when God let me stay."

_The priest stood straight abruptly, pointing a finger at the strange cloud and commanded. "You will leave!"_

_"Thirteen. I will have thirteen and then the world will. Be. MINE!" Death said, her voice childish and giddy. Then the cloud vanished._

_The newly resurrected Faith stirred. "Ugh…"_

Time fast forwarded quickly to show Faith and Father Joseph surrounded by 12 victims of Death.

_"I cannot stand for this!" The girl cried out. "I cannot stand by as that…_piece_…of me tears life from those around us. I cannot allow it to control this world. I must do something."_

_"Faith, we just bought you back! No! I will not allow you to risk your life."_

_"Father," the girl said, her voice deadly serious. "I am dead. I no longer have a heartbeat, I cannot eat and I have no tears or saliva." Her eyes lock onto the older man's. "I have nothing to lose in a fight against Death, for I am dead. It cannot take my soul. God already has it."_

_The priest can see that there is no use talking her out of it._

_She rests a hand on his arm, looking him hard in the face. She has grown up much in the last 24 hours. "Let me do this. I owe these people this much."_

_The priest stares at her and then gathers her in her arms. "God be with you." He whispers and flees to where the rest of the village is hiding._

_"Where are you, Death…?" Faith hisses. "How long can you remain the way you are? You only have 12…"_

_Suddenly, a woman in a black cloak that looks disturbingly like the child comes out of the darkness. "And the priest shall be my 13."_

_Faith spins around. "You. Shall. NOT. Prevail!"_

The memory faded as the locusts made Faith speak. "I defeated her that day, sending her into the rift where she belongs. I saved many lives that day, though I couldn't save the lives Death had already taken."

Osiris nodded. "So your purpose as a Dead-not-dead is to defend the living from Death killing en masse?"

"I guess you could say that. I cannot defeat her for to do so ends my own life, if I could even call what I am 'alive'. But I can stop her from harming those I care about."

Osiris nodded again, but did not add further comment on the topic. "And as to being a Miracle Child? One that should have never been?"

Faith frowned. "I'm still unsure of what you mean by that."

"Did Father Joseph ever tell you who your parents were?"

Faith's frown deepened. "No…he never did. And I never really asked."

Osiris nodded. "I cannot tell you all, but I must tell you that you are a half breed. Part human and part…a dark race. One you may, or may not have, faced in the past. This dark race's blood flowed in your veins as a child and still effects you to this day." An odd expression came over the god's face, giving him pause. "Why did you betray your friends?"

Faith lowered her head as the memory washed over her, beginning to replay before their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>She and Jack were in one of the small rooms in the 221B apartment. Jack was holding her hands, looking very nervous…but determined.<em>

_"__Faith, I need you to do something for me. The worst thing I could ever ask you to do. And I'm sorry. But this is it. This is when it happened, when I became. . . I remember now. Those two years. But it won't happen the way things are. Meeting you . . . all of this, it's changed things. I. . .Zephyrus was alone and weak without you. He was someone who could put others in danger. But with you by his side, even knowing you are alive. . . it changes us." Jack paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. " And he won't be able. . . you have to betray him, Faith. Betray me. For the sake of the future. "_

_Faith stared at her adoptive father for a long moment. "You want me…to betray you?"_

_Jack nodded. "You have to, Faith. Only you can do this. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't know that it needed to be done. If you don't…the future will be very different."_

_Faith bit her lip, weighing her choices._

"Prior to that day, a gypsy woman told me that this choice would present itself to me and I had to make the right choice." Faith told Osiris.

_The memory Faith nodded, understanding what had to be done._

Osiris turned to Faith as the memory faded. "So he just told you what to do?"

"He's my Father, I was being obedient."

Osiris' face was carved from stone. "Did you know that being obedient to him would lead to your friend's deaths? Did you know that you would sentence them to death?"

"No! No I didn't! I did as he asked so that the future would be safe!"

"Then it was for a selfish reason? To make sure that the future came out the way you wanted it to?"

"No! I would never manipulate the past for my own comfort. In fact, if I had done that, I would have stopped Zephyrus from making that choice and offering myself."

"And yet you lied to Zephyrus."

The barb was well placed. Faith stumbled back. "That is true." She said, hanging her head.

"And why exactly did you lie?"

"Because it was the only way! He had to choose one or the other. If he didn't, he would no longer exist."

"And in doing so, you sentenced a man to death and your friends along with him."

"I did what I had to! If Zephyrus never becomes Jack, the world will be different, maybe nonexistent. Jack has saved the planet so many times. If there had been another way, I would have taken it."

She choked on her words. "I love my father! I love who he is and what he stands for. I love that he has saved so many lives, even mine a few times. I would NEVER wish harm on him! Betraying him was the hardest-NO! The worst thing I have ever done. I do not blame him for his request. The fault lies with me!."

She collapsed to her knees, holding herself tightly, wanting to cry, but that was impossible. "He is not to blame for Lucian's situation, nor for Zephyrus'. I am! I am the one at fault! Dear God in heaven, do not judge him for it is I who have sinned."

"So, this decision was not one that you took pleasure in?" Osiris' voice was still hard, like a Judge's as he looks over the evidence. "Did you take pleasure in sentencing a man to death?"

"NO! No! It was painful and difficult and not a moment has passed since that I want to take it all back. I would take Lucian's place. I would've never hurt Zephyrus." She cried out. "Not a moment has passed that I don't regret what I did!"

There was a long pause. Faith did not move from her bowed over position.

Then, a green hand rested on her shoulder.

Faith's face snapped up, her eyes locking on Osiris. The man before her bore a smile, his eyes pleased. "You have passed my test, Faith Harkness."

Faith's mouth opened in shock, she was positive that she heard wrong.

"Let me tell you something about the gift I am about to bestow on you." He reached into space and summoned a set of bracers. Both were as long as her shins and were patterned like scales of a reptile. One was Silver as starlight and the other Black as night. "These bracers give the wearer the power over life and death. You, as my chosen Champion, are to wear these."

"Then your test was to…" Faith couldn't fully wrap her head around what was going on. The Locusts composing her body fluttered their wings, but besides that did not move.

"It was for you to prove to me that you would not be consumed by the power that comes from having someone's life in the palm of your hands." He smiled and helped her up. "And you passed with flying colors. I would be honored to have you bear my bracers. With such a kind and merciful heart, one that knows regret that comes with deciding someone's fate…The Almighty One could not have selected a more perfect candidate."

He knelt before her. "If I may?"

Before she could blink, Osiris had strapped the Bracers to her shins. He attached the Silver one on before the Black one. "The Silver is the one for Life. The Black one for Death. Wear both together and the balance is made."

As he finished strapping them to her, she felt a surge of energy course though her body. And for the first time since that terrible choice, Faith felt…relieved.

She would help them. And they would save Lucian and Zephyrus.

No one would be left behind.


	6. Intertwining Quests

**Intertwining**** Quests**

**_Mild sexiness warning!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Egyptian Afterlife<strong>

The group took off with some reluctance after the Boys of Baker Street.

As they walked, John turned to Sherlock, smirking. "So how do you know we're headed in the right direction?"

Sherlock smirked back, storm eyes flashing. "Well, judging by the shadows on the ground, it's approximately 1 PM. That means that our best likelihood of finding a significant clue to the whereabouts of these artifacts lies in the direction the shadows are facing. That is, East."

John rolled his eyes. "You're totally just leading us towards that rainbow, aren't you?"

Sherlock shook his head. "…Yes."

Susie chuckled. "Wow! The idiot has a little romance deep in that black hole where his heart should be!"

John cringed. "Oh, now you've done it. . ."

However, Sherlock surprised everyone by not responding. He just smiled creepily and kept walking.

Tobias moaned. "Why is that not comforting? I feel like that should have been comforting."

Violet rolled her eyes in Sherlock's direction and sighed. "Oh we are going to get lost!"

Susie just snickered quietly, back in her position in Tobias' arms. Then she sighed in worry. "I really hope this works Tobi. I can't help thinking we're on a wild goose chase."

As if on cue, a flock of fowls appeared, charging the group.

"So what exactly are we looking for again?" asked Violet. "And how are we to know where they ar… GAHH! where did they come from?"

Sherlock pushed his flatmate out of the way, pulling out a gun. "John! Get back!"

John stared at him in shock. "And where did you. . . oh, never mind. Damn it, Sherlock! They're just geese. What possible –"

They knocked Mira to the ground and began hissing at her. "Oww!" she cried. "Oh, oww! All my bones that weren't broken. . ."

Sherlock fired the gun in the air. The geese, red eyes gleaming, turned towards him and John.

"I hate birds," mumbled Sherlock petulantly.

John narrowed his eyes. "Maybe they'd be nicer if you put the gun down?"

Sherlock shook his head. "John. Trust me on this. These geese are out for blood."

Susie agreed. "Hey! You better have a damn good reason for upsetting us, my friends!" She charged into the middle of the flock, using her fists on beaks, and avoiding the flapping wings until she reached Mira's side. "What's wrong with all of you anyway?"

Violet moaned. "Oh, those damn birds. This isn't going to make it any easier on us!"

The geese grabbed hold of Susie's clothes and began tearing into fabric and flesh. She might have been dead, but it hurt a lot.

Sherlock aimed the gun back at the geese, his eyes cold.

Tobias ran towards him in panic. "You can't! You'll hit her!"

"Then tell her to stop flailing about like a dying goldfish!" he retorted.

Susie rolled her eyes. "Oh, let him shoot! He's been wanting to for years! 'sides, if he actually hits me, then I don't deserve to be in this field in the first place!"

John waved his arms. "Stop! Everyone, just stop. I've got a plan." Everyone looked at him, even the geese. A few of them honked in confusion.

He walked towards them, hands open. "Mira. That thing in your pocket. You know. The B-R-E-A-D? May I have it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's spelling. "John, I doubt the geese can understand you anyway."

John smirked. "Well, then, they certainly won't be able to spell, hmm? Hand it to me, Mira."

She tossed him the bread. The geese looked at him greedily.

He pulled a small jar out of his pocket labeled _Emergency Jam_, spreading some on the bread. Then he scattered the jammy crumbs on the ground. The geese feasted, honking happily.

He turned back to his companion, smiling like a young boy. "See, Sherlock? They were out for bread, not blood. Now may I have my gun back?"

Susie just looked at John in disbelief. "You carry Jam around?"

He blushed. "Yes? It's for emergencies. . ."

Mira eyed him warily. "Emergencies like?"

"Sometimes Sherlock says he's getting the groceries, and he. . . well, if he gets them at all he forgets the jam."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Jam is boring. Eating is boring."

John sighed. "So. . . yeah. Emergency Jam. For emergencies."

Tobias chuckled. "Jam emergencies. Huh. Ok, well, if I had any doubts whatsoever. . . you two are by far the strangest men I have ever met."

"Thank you," said Sherlock. He turned to John, smiling slightly. "Nice work, John."

Violet shook her head in disbelief. "You boys from Baker Street are more than bizarre."

Susie just shrugged. She'd actually seen worse. "Whatever works mate, nice one! Okay, so. What's next on our adventure in group playtime huh? Where to from here?"

Suddenly, a path appeared before them as the rainbow bent to earth, making a bridge.

Mira swooned. "Ohh! So cute! It's a little fairy tale stairway!" She dashed up it. The others followed awkwardly behind.

Susie sighed. "If there's a pot of gold at the end of this thing, I'm gonna be pissed."

Violet rolled her eyes. "That girl is going to get herself killed one day."

When they got to the top of the path, there was an old woman who smiled snaggle-toothed at them. "Why, hello, children. Would any of you like to help me with my hemorrhoids?"

Everyone except for Romana and John recoiled in disgust.

Romana sighed. "Guys, its a test. This is John's test. He willingly helps her, passing and getting the reward… well, artifact."

She watched, wondering what her own test would be.

Sherlock sniggered slightly.

John frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"Pretty sure jam can't help you with this one."

John sighed. "I'll help you, ma'am."

Susie walked over to John, patting him on the shoulder. "Atta boy John. I'll help out if you need it, but I kinda think this is your moment."

Violet rolled her eyes at the detective. "One would think that John's manners would have worn off on Sherlock by now. But apparently not."

Susie just snorted at this. "Not Sherlock! manners are something that happen to other people, apparently!"

John knelt down and began to clean the woman's lower regions, doing his best to ignore Sherlock. As he worked, she transformed in front of him. It was the Goddess Mut.

She smiled warmly down at him. "Rise, John Watson. You have proven yourself to be truly kindhearted, even when situations are not pleasant. In return, I would like to bestow on you the shield of Mut. Wear it, and be protected from all harm."

She handed him a small shoulder shield with a rainbow painted across the front.

He smiled warmly, though is aware of Mira and Sherlock snickering at him. "What?" he asked them. "WHAT?"

Mira giggled. "It's just so. . ."

"It really. . . suits you," chuckled Sherlock.

He shot them a death glare, then turned back to Mut. "I shall treasure it always."

Violet scowled. "Oh, you two are rather mean together. I love you Mira, but really? OK so we got this shield thing that John needed, Where to next?"

Susie turned to Sherlock with a grin. "Bet your test won't be that fun!"

Sherlock frowned. "Just for that, Susan, we're doing yours next."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Who made you the leader?"

"He is the sexiest!" replied Mira.

Sherlock cringed. "Thank you. I think. But more importantly, I am the most brilliant. And frankly, you need me."

"No we don't," hissed Tobias.

"Yes we do!" cried Mira.

John rolled his eyes. "Please, just shoot me now."

Sherlock obliged. Everyone stared in shock.

Sherlock sighed. "What? We're already dead. He's not getting more dead. And I wanted to test out the shield."

John gasped in pain as his head knit back together.

Sherlock grinned. "It works."

John rounded on him. "That was not meant to be taken literally!"

Sherlock smirked. "You need to be more precise, John. It's not like I can read your mind."

Susie muttered a little under her breath, something about brainless idiots and straight jackets. Then she cleared her throat and turned to Tobias. "It's okay, my love. I'm happy to go next, besides, if he's in charge it might keep him out of too much mischief…wait, that won't work, will it? Ah well, lets go anyway!" She kissed Toby passionately, just cause she could.

John punched Sherlock in the jaw. "You shot me!"

He sighed. "Once again, John, a brilliant analysis. But I do think it's time we move on. I'm bored."

He led the team back to terra firma. Things were going fine when suddenly he fell backwards, eyes wide in surprise as blood poured from his nose.

"What the hell?" he moaned.

Tobias sniggered. "Clumsy much?"

Sherlock hissed in displeasure. "There's a wall here. That really hurt."

Susie walked forward slowly, arms held out in front of her. When she encountered resistance, she guided her hands over the area. "Hmmm, wonder how high this goes? Can you give me a leg up my love?"

Tobias obliged, but all there was was more wall. She couldn't reach over it.

Mira thought for a moment. "Wait. What if we. . ." She ran around the perimeter. The wall went on for quite a distance in either direction. She came back, shaking her head. "No dice. We're stuck. Well, I for one think we should set up camp. I can cook, and we could get to know each other better." She winked at the oblivious Sherlock.

Romana walked forward too, curiously touching the wall. "An invisible wall… I wonder… Maybe only the next artifact seeker can pass? Or perhaps we have to wait…"

Susie meanwhile, had been tapping the wall, looking for any signs of weakness. She leaned her head against the invisible area, and found it to be smooth and warm. "So Sherlock…what's warm and smooth and invisible? Not to mention hard as a bloody rock!"

Sherlock gasped. "Oh. Yes! Why didn't I think of that?" His eyes were bright with joy. "Clearly, this is a wall made of pure light energy! No wonder I didn't see it. Now how do we get through something like that. . ."

He pulled the gun on it, but John twisted it out of his grip.

"No more shooting for you today, Sherlock."

Romana nodded. "Thank you, John. Last thing we need is more violence… I think patience is called for here." She leaned against the wall, feeling how warm it was, and smiled.

Mira followed suit. It was clear her smile was from a completely different set of ideas.

Tobias sighed. "So what's the plan, then? Susie, not Sherlock. It's your mission, sweetie."

Sherlock soured.

Susie giggled at the look on Sherlock's face. "I feel like we need to wait, my love. The time isn't quite right for us to pass…I think I'll know when it's time though."

Mira jumped up. "Yes! I'll get started on dinner right away! Tobias, how about you go draw some water. John, Susie, can you try and find bedding? Oh, and Sherlock?"

He looked up at her, still sore about not being in charge any more.

"You can just sit over there. I'll bring you dinner when it's ready."

He smiled gently at her. "Thank you."

Susie just shook her head at Mira's blatant seduction routine. Pity Sherlock still seemed oblivious! She linked arms with the two men and walked towards what seemed to be long reeds. "C'mon my lads, let's leave these two to their fun yeah? Come with us Professor, you could help us with the bedding!"

Romana nodded. "Right behind you." She caught up with Susie, Tobias and John, giving Mira a concerned glance. "You think it's ok to leave them alone?"

John looked at Romana, a bitter smile on his face. "If we had any reason to worry. . . Trust me. The man's as blind as it comes to romantic entanglements. He'll be fine."

Tobias smirked. "I don't think they're worried about him."

Susie looked at John in compassionate empathy. "I'm sorry John. But Tobi's right, it's not Sherlock I'm worried about! And I'm going to go ahead and apologise right now for anything I may be forced to do in the future to our idiot. Just letting you know!"

John groaned.

Susie just chuckled in amusement. "They'll be fine. Besides, from this close, we'll hear the gunshots if things get out of hand!" she was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then she turned to John and Romana.

"I don't suppose you two would mind finding the bedding yourselves would you? It'd be nice to spend a few minutes alone with my still fairly new fiance!"

Romana glanced at John, then back at Susie, giving a nod and smiling "Of course! I don't mind at all. Come on then, John!" She tugged on his sleeve, leading him away.

Susie turned and took Tobias' hand in hers, leading him away from the other two. "Let's find somewhere a little more private my love!"

Tobias giggled nervously and followed her.

Romana smiled at the young doctor. "So, the famed John Watson… living as long as I have, I'm surprised I never ran into you and Sherlock before."

They reached the reeds, but she just stood there, looking out over them, and the water.

John blushed slightly. He was so extremely awkward with women. "I'm nothing special, surely. Most people say I'm just Sherlock's pet. And I'm not inclined to disagree with them."

She laughed softly, knowing he was a little shy. "Oh, come on! You've helped him solve cases, ones he wouldn't have without your help! If anything, he's _your_ pet… You take care of him. I've never had a pet, but I'm assuming that's how it works."

John smiled warmly, but shyly at her. "Yeah. I guess that's true. But as far as pets go, I'm more of a turtle person. Sherlock. . . he's half bloodhound half neurotic labradoodle. Not exactly my first choice."

Romana chuckled over the description of Sherlock. "Ok, I see that… I bet he doesn't like it when you have a date.. I mean, if you do."

He blushed. "No, no. I'm not. . . well, It's not like. . ."

Romana was careful not to look directly at him, not wanting to embarrass him. "Not like what? No need to be shy, John, I've seen it all. I'm a lot older than I appear… I'm not even… well, that's another story."

John sighed. "Yes. He's annoying, and he interferes in every single part of my life. He touches my things without asking, never helps out, and treats me like a servant. And at the drop of a hat, he expects me to follow him halfway around the bloody world. And I do. So what does that make me, then?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, but turned and took one of his hands. When she did speak, her voice was soft and reassuring. "It makes you a good friend, John. You care about him, which is exactly what he needs… he needs to realize that."

John scoffed. "He needs to realize a lot of things."

He brightened suddenly. Too suddenly. "So. We should be getting supplies."

Her eyebrow rose, suspicious of his sudden change. "You… you love him, don't you? That's why you don't want to talk about it!" She sighed, nodding, looking around. "You don't have to answer that, we really should be…"

Moving away, she started looking for just the right reeds to use for beds.

John grabbed her arm. "Wait." He looked up at her, pleading. "Promise. . . promise you won't say anything. I don't think I could bear it."

She looked back at him, a small look of surprise on her face. She nodded, putting her hand over his. "Your secret is safe with me, John. I have no humanly reason to tell anyone."

* * *

><p>Susie led her lover to a large clump of reeds that contained a small nest-like area in the centre. She turned and pushed Toby to the ground before straddling his abdomen. Leaning down so her hair fanned out around his head like a curtain, she kissed him hungrily.<p>

Tobias gasped against her, his eyes closed. This has been a long time coming. "Susie. . . I. . ."

She placed her fingertips against his lips gently before kissing his jawline up to his ear. "Hush my love, let me just be with you in this moment. It may be awhile before we have another chance."

She continued to kiss his ear, biting down when he groaned in pleasure.

Tobias relaxed. "No reason I should get all the fun, though." He reached up and pulled her closer, nipping her neck gently.

Susie gasped in pleasure as her body responded to Tobias' actions, setting up a tingling low in her stomach. Her breath hitched at the feel of his teeth against her neck, and her hands fisted into his shirt before moving upwards to frame his face, bringing his mouth back to hers. She felt like she wanted to crawl into his skin.

Tobias reached behind her and massaged her back firmly but gently, his torso brushing up against hers.

She arched her back reflexively, before leaning backwards just enough to bring her hands down to his shirt. She dragged it out of his pants before pushing him to the ground again and kissing his stomach. She chuckled throatily when he gasped at the contact, her hands moving over his skin, slowly heading downwards.

"I think it's time we turn up the heat, don't you?" she murmured as her mouth followed her hands downwards.

Tobias smiled gently, his eyes worried. "Are you. . . are you sure?"

Susie raised her head, letting Tobias see all the love her eyes held. "Tobias Forth. I love you more than you will ever know. and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Tell me what would make you happy right at this moment and I will do my best to give it to you!"

Tobias smiled sadly. "Just that. What you said. That's enough. Everything else is extra. What do you want, Susie? I'd do anything in the world to see you happy. But I'm not -"

"I have everything I want right here," she cooed. With a sigh, Susie shifted her position, laying down on top of Tobias and resting her head on his shoulderblade for a moment, before turning and nipping his shoulder. "However, I'm very sure that I want this too. We've both been so patient, but I've run out of patience. I want you to make me yours in every sense of the word, and I won't take no for an answer."

So saying, she began kissing his shoulder, up his neck and jaw, until she reached his mouth where she kissed him as hungrily as she had at first. All the while her hands traced circles over his stomach, heading lower with each circuit. She gasped as Tobias' hands came up to encircle her waist, dragging her against his body before shifting and rolling over so he was above her. Then there was no more breath for words as they came together for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At Camp<strong>

When they finished getting the supplies, John and Romana returned to camp to find a very angry Mira poking at the fire with a stick. Sherlock's back was against the wall. He appeared to be napping.

John groaned. "What happened here?"

Sherlock didn't even open his eyes. "Oh good. You're back. Can you hand me my shades?"

John growled. "Where are they? I swear, if you say coat pocket again I'll kill you."

Sherlock smirked. "Oh you won't kill me. And yes."

"What's wrong with your hands, then?"

"They're busy."

Giving John a understanding smile, Romana set to work preparing the beds. When she was done, she turned to Mira. "Anything else I can help with, Mira?"

Mira sighed. "Not unless you can tell me what the hell's wrong with the pretty one. Hasn't said a word in hours. Completely ignores me. Am I that ugly?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John placed the sunglasses on his face. "Oh please. Naturally, it's all about you. I was thinking, you stupid girl. You were interrupting, and lucky I didn't shove you into the wall."

John smiled in understanding. "Haven't figured it out then?"

Sherlock frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"You're in a mood again. It's your I have no leads mood. I've seen it before. Stop bullying the poor girl and let me help, alright?"

Trying not to laugh at the situation, Romana led Mira aside. "Mira, I know he's very… sexy, but he's too much of a thinker to see what's in front of him. I doubt he's ever even been in a relationship. Personality wise, he's a high functioning sociopath. Not bad, but you can't approach him like a typical male. Use your mind instead of your looks and wiles."

She smiled at the girl, patting her shoulder, before going to finish dinner.

Mira smirked. "High-functioning sociopath is just another way of saying enigmatic and sexy. I understand it'll be hard but. . . no harder than. . ."

Susie and Tobias wandered into the group, arm in arm. "Okay kiddlings, who's figured out what we're doing now huh? Anyone?" She didn't really expect an answer.

Sherlock looked up at them, smiled, and looked away.

John frowned. "What took you two so long?"

Sherlock turned to him. "Are you blind? Can't you see that they —"

Tobias colored. "Yeah, anyways. . ."

John's eyes went wide. "Oh. OH!"

He sulked. Sherlock looked at him, confused.

Susie just smirked at Sherlock, but otherwise ignored him.

She looked at John in sympathy however, before leaning over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "It's okay John. I believe you will get the one you want…even if I have to smack some sense into them first!"

He groaned. "What? Does everyone know?" He blushed beet red.

Sherlock looked at him, grinning slightly. "Lady troubles, I take it. Can't help with that, I'm afraid. That's the one thing I freely admit I'm terrible at."

Susie sighed in disparagement, hitting her head against Johns' chest as if it were a wall. "Not everyone…but if I shoot the idiot, can he die more?"

Sherlock stared at them in confusion. "What? What's going on. . . have I gotten something wrong?"

"You have no idea," moaned John. He sighed, giving Susie a hug and walking away.

Sherlock watched him leave, unreadable. He turned to Susie. "So have you figured out the wall yet?"

Susie grinned. "Are you telling me you haven't? Score one for me then!" She looked around at the others. "We need a mirror. Anyone got one?"

"Wait," said John. He pulled off his shield. The underside of it was silver and shiny. "Will this work?"

Romana gasped. "A mirror! Of course, Susie, you're a genius!" She beamed at the Aussie, stepping over from the fire.

Susie looked at John in delight. "You're brilliant mate! Now, if you can convince our resident aspie here that holding this under the wall of light so us shorter ones can walk through is a good idea, we can keep going!"

Sherlock smiled. "Susie, you're brighter than I thought you were. Good work, John." He grabbed the shield, looking at John enigmatically. "Be careful."

Mira smiled back at him. "Oh, thank you, you sweet man!"

He ignored her. As everyone passed through, he lowered the shield. The wall closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith's Half-World<strong>

Meanwhile, Faith was still lost in the void between life and death, her body covered and composed of a flock of locusts.

"Faith Harkness," crooned Osiris, lord of the dead. "There is one important thing I need from you before you rejoin your friends. It is. . . it is the only thing that can free them."

Faith looked at Osiris, feeling suddenly rather nervous. The last time someone had a request for her…well, the result is where she was…

"Um… Well if it will help, sure. What do you need of me, Osiris?"

"There is a spring of purest water, cried out by the blessed ones at the beginning of time. If you can bring back a vial of that water, a lock of the hair of an angel, and the left eye of my son, Horus, I can use this to save your friends. If they are still worth saving to you."

Faith stared at him. "What do you mean by 'if they are worth saving'?"

He sighed. "My fellow gods seem to trust them. I do not. Their faults are beyond measure: arrogance, lust, fear, brutality. . . I fear for the world if they return. Do you really think they are worth saving?"

Faith thought long and hard. Osiris did have a point. In fact, all of them possessed a critical character flaw that had the ability to be magnified if they got their hands on an artifact. Zephyrus proved that much. So were they really worth saving?

Faith took a deep breath and reminded herself of all the good. Tobias' kindness. Mira's determination. Lucian's protectiveness and love for his sister. Susan's desire to save Zephyrus and love for Tobias. Romana's mother-like Protectivness. Violet's passion. Shelock's wit and Watson's balance and kindness.

They were worth saving.

She opened her eyes and looked Osiris in the face, her eyes shining with a brilliance that had not been present for a long time. "Every being deserves a chance to prove themselves. We all have flaws. No one but the Perfect One does not possess one. The true test of virtue is countering the area of difficulty with the opposite virtue. I have faith in my friends. They are worth saving."

He smiled, handing her a small bag. "Then go with my blessing, child. Here are tools to aid you in your journey. But know this: even if just one of them fails in their quest, you will all be condemned."

Faith hesitated for a millisecond at the condemed part. But she had to trust them. They were more than capable of doing what they needed to do.

She took the bag and looked inside. It was empty.

Osiris chuckled at her shocked face. "When you need them, they will be there. Now go. You don't have long to save them."

He walked away.

Faith chuckled at the empty bag. "Osiris! Thank you for believing in me!"

He smiled over his shoulder. "Thank your mother!"

He vanished before she got a chance to ask questions.

Faith frowned. "My mother…" She shrugged it off. She was pressed for time, after all.

"Let's see… So I need to get a vial of tears from the blessed, a lock of angel hair and Horus' left eye. Well, I might as well start with the hair. So… where do I head?"

She began walking, thinking as she did. Then suddenly froze. "I'm looking for Weeping Angels."

She frowned. "Where does one find Weeping Angels?"

After a long pause she snapped her fingers. "In a cemetery! But where do I find one of those?"

The Locuts seemed to respond to the question and all of them began to flutter their wings at once…guiding her to Giza.

* * *

><p><strong>The Giza Necropolis<strong>

When she arrived, the Locusts settled. She gazed around the area to which she had been brought. A city of the dead.

"Oh… well this works."

She looked around, clutching her bag tightly. "I cannot blink. I must not blink. Then second I blink, I fail."

Within minutes, she spied a cluster of Weeping Angels circling a frightened-looking man. She gasped as she realized who it was.

"Oh, Dear God, No."

She hurried over. Maybe she could help.

"What the hell are these things?" cried Captain Jack Harkness.

"Weeping Angels," she replied, joining him. "Dare I ask, but What the Hell are you doing here?" Her mind was scrambling to find a way out of this.

Ironically, it was kind of like facing Death.

Jack stared at her. "What am I doing here? Oh. . . hey. You must be from the Time Agency. Wrist strap like that. Maybe you can help me?"

Faith frowned. "What wrist strap?" She refused to look down at her arm, but suddenly felt a pressure on her wrist.

Suddenly an idea hit her. "Don't take your eyes off of them."

She looked around wildly, trying to find something. She spotted it. The Great Sphinx… with its nose and beard still attached.

She smiled. "Jack! I have an idea."

She tried to lead him in the direction of the Sphinx. This would have to be done just right.

Jack paused, suspicious. "How do you know my name? I haven't even told you yet. And I prefer Captain."

He pulled away in panic. "Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

Faith sighed. "There is no time to be a coward, Captain. Just trust me, ok. And… you look alot like… someone I know. I'm a friend."

She continued to lead him towards the Sphinx.

He sighed."Fine. But after this, I expect an explanation."

"Yes sir."

After a moment, they finally arrived at the Sphynix.

Praying that something that could help them was in the bag, she reached in.

She pulled out a small round object. Jack looked at her in surprise.

"Where the hell did you get one of THOSE?"

"From… this bag. Um… what is it?" Her eyes moved around wildly, making sure that the angels were in her sights.

Jack beamed. "What is it? Honey, that's a top-of-the-line class five temporal grenade. The only one of its kind. I designed it when I was in school."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Perfect."

She looked up for a moment, and when she looked back, the angels were right in front of them. "Ok. How exactly am I gonna get up there…?"

"Up there? Here." He picked her up, judging her weight a little bit. He grimaced as the locusts crawled around his hands. Then he tossed her at the statue.

Faith grabbed purchase on the Sphinx's face. "How do I arm it, Captain?"

Jack stared at her. "I don't know! I never finished the design! Try spitting on it!"

"Spitting?" She looked at the object. She didn't have a lot of time. She spat and then set it on a ledge between the nose and the face of the Sphynix.

There was a voice from the grenade. "Oh, my. How rude."

Jack smirked. "Of course!"

The angels were gaining on him. He screamed up at Faith.

"Kiss it!"

She shrugged and kissed the object.

The grenade exploded. Rather than killing her, it appeared to open a hole in time. The angels and Jack were pulled towards it.

Jack cried out in terror. "Damn it! It still glitches! Help me!"

Faith sighed. "Crap. That is not what I expected…." She reached for her manipulator. "How the bloody hell does this thing work?"

_Can it even help us right now?_

Her manipulator fizzled. Angels began to get sucked into the void. Jack's eyes were desperate.

Faith moaned. "God! Help us! I can't lose any more people! I can't fail!"

Her mind was scrambling. What could she do?

_"Calm down, Faith."_

Faith froze That voice…the one that saved her from Gray…

_"Think. That man is Jack. He'll be fine."_

"But-"

_"No. Listen to me. Jack can take care of himself. You need the hair of an angel in order to save other people you care about, Zephyrus included. Reach out! NOW!"_

Faith's hand snapped out and grasped an Angel's head as it passed. Somehow, she managed to grasp the hair without being teleported to another time. As she smiled in triumph, Jack hoisted himself out of the hole, eyes narrowed.

"Are you crazy? I almost died! Selfish little brat."

Faith narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing. She shrugged it off, knowing that he'd get over it eventually, and slipped the hair into the bag Osiris gave her.

Jack scowled. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Why are you ignoring me?"

Faith smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

She looked up at the still open hole in time. "I think we should move away from here. Then I can answer the questions you asked me before."

"Fine," muttered Jack. He dusted himself off, still looking more than a little freaked out.

She led him to just outside the Necropolis. "What answers do you want first?"

Jack frowned. "First off, I want to know who you are. You seem so familiar, and I'm pretty sure you're a time agent. But I can't recognize you through all the . . .why are you covered in bugs anyways?"

She sighed. "My name is Faith." She gestured to the bugs. "I made someone… close to me… very angry. They cursed me. I'm sorry if they bother you."

Jack thought for a moment. "Faith? Wait. Faith?" He looked at her, trying to study her though the bugs. "It is you! Faith Harkness! My God. It's been. . . you don't seem any different."

Faith took a step back. He recognized her? Her voice fled her.

Jack smiled gently. "It's ok. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. And I won't ask if you don't want to tell me. Just. . . It's good to see you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances." He looked around at the desert. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission."

Jack smirked. "Aren't we all? Anything I can help you with?"

As she was about to answer, a silver-haired man came stumbling towards them. He appeared to have fallen out of the time portal and looked extremely dusty.

"Where the hell is this, then? Who are you?"

Faith smiled. "Egypt. 200 B.C. or so. Are you alright?"

He gasped in pain slightly. "Christ! I seem to have sprained my ankle. Damn it!"

Faith's words sunk in, and his brown eyes went wide. "Egypt? How can I be in Egypt? Wait. BC? What? Ok, very funny, Sherlock. I know this is you. Where the hell are you?"

Faith lowered her head for a moment. "He's not here. But it is Egypt and it is B.C."

Jack walked up to the man, his signature grin ablaze in the desert sun. "Hello. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

The man looked at him, slightly creeped out. "Detective Inspector Lestrade, CID. I'd like to say it's a pleasure, but honestly I'm not exactly in good spirits these days."

Faith studied the newcomer. She recognized the name, having read enough about Sherlock Holmes to know about Lestrade.

She smiled. "I'm Faith. May I ask what is wrong?"

"Besides the fact that I seem to be in the middle of the desert thousands of years before I was born?" He sighed. "There's a . . . situation. Many situations, actually. Ever since Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson vanished. They're presumed dead. And unsolved crime rates have begun to soar. We can't keep up. I'm at a thousand loose ends at once."

Faith thought for a moment. "I… I need to come clean about something." She looked between the two men. "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are in the Land of the Dead right now. I'm on a quest to bring them and a small band of friends back."

She paused. "And I could really use your help. Both of your helps."

Lestrade shook his head, still trying to sort out the situation in his head. "As long as it gets me out of here, I suppose I'd be happy to help."

"Great!" she turned to Jack. "Captian. How did you get here? Do you have a ship or something? Because we may need it…"

Jack shook his head. "We are not using my ship. I'm sorry, but no. I won't endanger it. It's valuable."

Lestrade punched him in the face. "Selfish bastard."

Faith frowned at the violent detective, then turned back to Jack. "Jack. Lives are at risk here. At least two thousand or more. We need your ship. And I will use it, with or with out you."

Jack sighed and tossed her the keys. "Just don't let the silver fox here mess with anything. 21st century men are pretty, but stupid."

Lestrade glared at him. "Don't make me hit you again."

Faith grasped the keys. "Alright. We've got a spring to find."

* * *

><p><strong>On Jack's Warship<strong>

With Jack and Lestrade aboard, Faith was having Jack fly them north.

Very North.

She turned to the men. "We are looking for the tears of the Blessed. The best place to find that would be where Eden was."

Lestrade moaned. "You've got to be joking. Eden? as if Egypt wasn't weird enough."

Jack grinned. "Guess we'll have to get naked then."

Lestrade stared at him in alarm. "How is that at all a logical conclusion to what I just said?"

Jack chuckled. "It's not. But we're going to Eden. And besides, I like getting naked."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Not now, Jack. Focus."

He sighed. "Fine. But you can't keep me dressed forever."

Lestrade turned to Faith. "Why is he here again? We could have left him in the desert. He's worse than my eccentric."

Faith smiled slightly. "Because I need his help. Plus, when he's alone, he tends to get himself into a lot of trouble."

Jack laughed. "Trouble? I prefer to call it 'Sexy And Unplanned Adventures.' Unless you know something I don't?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Nothing you need to know at the moment."


	7. Truth Will Out

**Truth Will Out**

* * *

><p><strong>Near The Wall, Egyptian Afterlife<strong>

Susie looked at Sherlock, mild amusement on her face. "You're giving me compliments now? Wonders will never cease! okay, I'm a little afraid to ask, but, where to now?"

Thoth suddenly appeared, bowing his stork neck in reverence. "Miss Olivier. You have proven yourself both intelligent and resourceful. I am happy to present to you the Scroll of Thoth. Guard it with your life. There are things in this book that no man should know." He handed her a small silver carrying case with a strap.

Susie took the case and strapped it to her chest. She smiled at the god in thanks. "I promise to guard this with my life, sir."

Mira looked at her friend with slight disappointment. "That was. . . surprisingly easy."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Agreed. I'm bored. Well, Susie, whose should we get now? I'm itching a little for mine, I'll admit."

Mira jumped up. "Mine! Mine!" She ran off towards the horizon.

Tobias sighed. "Shall we follow her?"

Susie looked at the running girl in confusion, and a little frustration. What the hell was going on with her? She turned back to Tobias with a sigh. "We probably better my love. No telling what she'll get up to if we leave her to her own devices."

She turned to Sherlock. "Don't worry mate. Hopefully this won't take too long, then we can search for your artifact, yes?"

Sherlock sighed. "Agreed. That girl is nothing but trouble. Come on, John."

They headed off after Mira. When they finally caught up to her, she was staring at a statue of an angry man with a sword. There was an inscription that read:

_THE ONLY WAY IS THROUGH ME._

Mira frowned. "I wonder what that means?"

Susie patted her lightly on the back. "Search me. All I can think of is you either have to fight the statue, or blow it up or something? Your test honey!"

Mira stared harder at the stone man. "The Girdle. . . hmm. . ."

Sherlock sighed at her, clearly impatient. "Isn't it obvious? You're supposed to be the one with wiles! Not that you've ever demonstrated them."

John stared at him. Was he really that clueless?

Mira grinned, standing on the pedestal and kissing the statue, pressing herself against it. As she got more intense, the stone started to melt into flesh.

John turned away, embarrassed.

Susie pressed herself back into Tobias' chest. What she was seeing was strangely…arousing.

Sherlock just watched with curiosity and more than a little disgust.

When the statue became fully human, Mira was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Thank you!" cried the man. "You have saved me. Please, go through the cave behind me. She you seek is there."

Susie let the others go ahead of her, bringing up the rear with Tobias by her side. she leaned on his shoulder as they followed the others, and sighed. "Honey, why do I still feel like we're being led around by our noses? Please tell me I'm being an idiot!"

Tobias sighed. "No. But I have the strangest feeling we're about to be."

They entered the cave. At the back was a small campfire, with Hathor standing beside it.

"Well done, Mirabel. You have proven yourself able of warming even the most stony heart. You are more than worthy of this. Use it wisely." She handed Mira the girdle. Mira put it on just as Sherlock walked in the cavern.

"What are you. . . oh. . . hello, Mira." He blushed bright red, stammered, and ran out.

John followed him. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Sherlock stared at him nervously. "John. You've got to. . . I love her. Will you help me win her favor?"

John gasped in shock. "You. . . you what?"

Sherlock grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly, his storm eyes flashing. "I can't believe I didn't see it before! Her eyes, her hair! John, she's perfection itself!" He giggled to himself, smiling up at John.

"Snap out of it, Sherlock! You're scaring me."

Sherlock snorted. "I think I'll go write her some poetry! What rhymes with goddess?"

John groaned, walking away in dismay and hurt. "Sorry. You're on your own."

Susie watched the retreating Sherlock in growing anger, then turned to Mira, her eyes flat in fury. She stalked over to the young girl, grabbed her by the arm in a crushing grip and dragged her outside, away from everyone else. then she spun her around and delivered a stinging slap to her cheek. "How. Dare. You. How dare you Mira? John has been in love with that man for _years_, yet you've decided to steal him simply because you can? What the hell is wrong with you?"

By the time she finished speaking she was shaking the girl. Very slowly and carefully, she released her grip on Mira's arms, as if afraid of what she might do if she made any sudden moves. "You've been acting wierd ever since the incident at the house, and I want to know the reason why."

Mira sighed sadly. "Do you really want to know?" She looked up at Susie, her eyes bright with power. "I can't believe you never noticed. I was always around. But no. One day, Zeph brought home a new pet. And you. . . you. . . wouldn't you rather have me?"

Susie stiffened in shock at Mira's words. As she looked the other girl in the eyes, her mind started going fuzzy around the edges. She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed her head in both hands. "Stop it. Stop it Mira! You don't get it, do you? I loved Tobias long before I'd ever even met him! Don't you get it? He's the other half of my soul! Don't do this to us, please!"

Mira whimpered slightly, the power of the girdle going to her head. "I am. . . sorry. But it's too late. I will have you, one way or another. You never even noticed, did you? All that time I spent. . . you were the only person I ever really loved. Now I want you to feel the same way, even if it's false. I deserve at least that much."

Susie crumpled to the ground in agony as she fought the compulsion Mira placed on her. She was strong…but not strong enough, and slowly the pain ebbed, leaving her gasping on her knees. "Mira, what's going on? I just told you I love you, so why haven't you said anything? Please, you have to say you feel the same way!"

Mira embraced Susie, kissing her passionately. "Hush now. I'm here. No one will ever take me away from you again. It's ok. I love you too."

Susie kissed her back, equally as passionately, her arms going around Mira's waist, dragging her against her own body. They were both breathless by the time they paused for breath. Susie buried her head in Mira's neck, nuzzling her. "I'm so glad Mira! you know I'd do anything for your love, and if anyone tries to separate us, I'll kill them!"

Just then, Tobias walked in. "Susie? Mira? What. . . what the hell is going on here?"

Susie turned and gave Tobias a pitying look. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? And here I thought you were a smart boy! You were good Tobias, but I'm sorry to say that this will _always_ be better! Now, if you will excuse us. . ." She turned back to Mira, nipping her neck and completely ignoring Tobias.

Tobias stammered, his eyes wide with loathing. "Oh. Oh, I see. Well, I'll leave you to it, then." He dashed out of the cave and vanished into the distance.

Mira smiled gently down at the other cadet. "There, now. Isn't that better?"

Susie laughed throatily as she slipped her hands under Mira's shirt to feel the smooth expanse of skin underneath. In the back of her mind something was screaming at her that this was wrong. So very wrong. But she found she simply didn't have the energy to chase that voice. "Much better my love," she crooned. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside The Caves<strong>

Meanwhile, Sherlock had finished his poem and was humming to himself when he noticed Violet. "Miss Conway. Can I read this to you? I need a second opinion."

Violet was shocked that Sherlock could actually remember her name. "Um, sure…"

Sherlock sighed, reading off a scrap of paper:

_To my beloved:_  
><em> Your eyes as violet as my favorite shirt<em>  
><em> Burn embers of passion so bright they hurt<em>  
><em> If I could find the words inside my soul<em>  
><em> I'd offer them to you complete and whole<em>  
><em> For I have never lived before today<em>  
><em> Please tell me by my side's where you will stay:<em>  
><em> I think, my dearest, that you are a goddess<em>  
><em> And of this pantheon you are the hottest.<em>

He sighed, smiling at her. "Is it good?"

Violet caught her breath. It was what she wished she could write for Lucian. But the end was so odd… Goddess, Hottest? Not the greatest brilliance there.

_Wait. Violet eyes?_

Violet gasped. "You. Are. In. Love? With Mira? Somehow I think that Lucian wouldn't allow this! And because of that, neither can I!"

Sherlock's storm eyes burned into her. "Nothing can get between me and my love! Not even the gods themselves!"

He smirked at her. "Mira and I will get married. It is our destiny."

Violet laughed. "Are you aware of how many guys back at the Academy Lucian either scared away or beat up? Yeah I am sure once we find him… you are not going to be thinking the same thing."

"I am not just any man!" Sherlock bellowed. "I am a genius in love!" He dashed into the cave.

Violet sighed. "Gahh that stupid man!" She ran after him just to see what happened, wishing that Lucian was there to beat this guy up.

Sherlock was all smiles. "My lady! I have a poem –" He stared at the women in shock and anger. "YOU! Unhand my beloved!"

Susie sighed in exasperation at the new interruption. Time to find somewhere more isolated. "Mine!" she growled simply, her hand suddenly holding a gun at Sherlock's forehead. "Get out or die."

Romana walked in, finally, and stepped up to Mira. "Mira, you need to control the power you're getting from the girdle, snap out of it! John, you're going to have to help me, we need to get it off of her!"

By this time, Susie was completely fed up with everyone. "Get the hell out, the lot of you! Mira and I are having a private conversation and you lot are not damn well invited!"

Sherlock hissed. "I'll kill you for that." He pulled out a rather large knife from his coat.

John ran in, eyes wide. "Sherlock, stop! Please! It's not worth it!"

Sherlock turned on him bitterly. "And what would you know? All your relationships fail. Clearly you aren't willing to fight for love the way I am."

John looked down. "Yes. I am. I always am. And I'll be damned if I let this spell you're under win. This isn't you."

"Like you even know me?" mutteredd Sherlock.

"Enough!" cried a petulant voice.

Everyone turned to look as Sherlock's brother ran in, carrying a tall crown in the Egyptian style. "For the Love of God. What the hell is wrong with you, Mirabel? That gift was entrusted to you and you abuse it!"

Mira rolled her eyes. "Why is it me that something's wrong with? All I ever wanted was to be loved. To get attention. But no. Everyone's always thinking about other people and never about me. It's completely unfair!"

He looked furiously at the girl. "Selfish child."

He turned to his brother and stalked over. "Enough of this foolishness, brother mine." He placed the crown on Sherlock's head. "Stop this."

John sighed. "But that's life sometimes, Mira. I know how that feels. Trust me."

Mira cried out in rage and bitterness. "You have no idea! I've seen the way he looks at you, you idiot! Everybody's got somebody, but no one gives a damn about me! And they never will, will they?"

Romana sighed. "Of course they will, Mira. All in due time."

Sherlock frowned. "Not with that attitude._ Now stop it. Let us go_."

She complied, though not by choice. His mind control took over almost immediately.

Sherlock pulled John into a hug. "I am so, so sorry."

"I know," he whispered in reply.

Susie pushed herself away from Mira, her face draining of colour as she realized what she had just done. And what Mira had done to her. "Oh God…Toby…Mira, what have you done to us?"

Mycroft smiled deviously at his brother and John. "Good. Good. Kiss and make up."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sherlock pulled John close, kissing him passionately. John didn't seem surprised, but returned the kiss hungrily.

Sherlock smiled around the army doctor's mouth. "So, apology accepted, I suppose?"

John smirked back. "You idiot."

Romana turned to Mycroft. "Thank you, but who are you, and how did you find the crown?"

Mycroft chuckled, transforming briefly into Horus before morphing back. "Does that answer your question, Romana?"

A brief look of surprise crossed her face, but she nodded. "One of them, yes, but why are you helping us?"

"Because Sherlock is my brother," he replied. The god's avatar looked back at Sherlock. "And I'd do anything to help him."

Sherlock nodded, not looking away from John.

John stared at Mycroft in confusion. "So how long has your brother been a god?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure that's a recent development. But he is the government, after all. I'm not surprised."

Mira gulped at the look of betrayal on Susie's face. "Susie. I'd say I'm sorry. But. I'm not. I have to go." She ran away.

Romana nodded at Mycroft. "Oddly, that makes sense. I get the sense that's been a long time coming?" She gestured toward Sherlock and John.

"Too long," he replied with a sigh. "Way too long. They just needed a little… push." He turned to the rest of the group. "Now then. Sherlock. Did you discover the riddle of this land?"

Susie stared up at Mycroft, her eyes stil glazed in shock. "You mean the part where you fuck with us because you can?" She looked around at the others desperately. "I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this right now. I need to find Toby. I…I have to try and explain…oh God!" She turned and dashed out the way Mira went.

Sherlock nodded. "Idioms. Every time you use an idiom, it comes true." He smiled apologetically at John. "That's why I shot you. I didn't want to. I had to."

John's eyes widened in understanding. Then he pulled away, withdrawing into his shell. "So when you kissed me. . . you didn't want to do that either."

Sherlock frowned. "What? No, no. Oh, you dunce." He pulled John into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. "Forgive me, John. I. . . I just have a very hard time saying what I mean sometimes when it comes to. . . that."

Mycroft smiled slightly. "Well done, brother mine. Well done."

* * *

><p><strong>An Uncharted Island In The Atlantic<strong>

Faith pointed out the windshield of the ship. "We're here."

"Hot damn!" cried Jack. He jumped off the deck onto the ground.

Lestrade frowned, remembering his bible. "Isn't there an angel with a sword or —"

Jack ducked as a flaming sword swooped and almost killed him. "Shit!"

Faith sighed. "What the? I thought… Oh crap."

The angel, clad in armor, glared at them with fierce amber eyes. "Leave, Mortals. Leave and your lives will be spared."

Faith reached into the bag Osiris gave her. She needed to get that water! She pulled out a box of snuff, tweezers, and a harmonica.

Faith held out her hands with the objects in them towards the Angel.

"I see," he mused. He took the harmonica, frowning. "You may pass. Don't forget to leave things as you found them."

She bowed respectively to the Angel, relief flooding her. "Thank you, Michael."

He smiled warmly back. "So you know your angels. Don't let Raphael give you too much grief."

She nodded, leading Jack and Lestrade behind her. She kept the two other objects in her hands, knowing she'd probably need them soon.

As they continued into the garden, Jack caught sight of something lying in the grass. He stooped to pick it up. It was a pocket watch, bearing the strangled dragon on its face.

He stared at it awkwardly. "Someone was here before us, I think."

Faith frowned slightly. "It's possible… but who? Better yet, why?" Her eyes searched around, looking for what, she didn't know just yet. A clue. Maybe another Angel to ask for directions.

_I probably should have asked Michael…_

Lestrade moaned. "I think I found the answer."

The others turned to him. He was kneeling beside a body that appeared to have been torn apart. It was a young man, probably in his early thirties, with silver hair half-removed from his skull. A severed hand nearby revealed a silver wedding band.

Jack gasped. "Oh my God." He threw up in the nearby bushes.

Lestrade's brown eyes narrowed. "Wallet." He picked up the blood-soaked piece of leather from the ground next to the body. Going through it, he stopped suddenly. "No identification. But I found this."

He held out a small business card. It bore the same dragon symbol as the one Sherlock had, the same symbol as the watch. Written on it was two sentences:

_I RAN OUT OF TIME, GREGORY. FORGIVE ME._

Faith covered her mouth, shock stilling the thousands of Locusts making up her physical appearance. She bowed her head and prayed.

"What have you done?" cried an angelic voice. Another angel approached them, silver eyes full of fury and sorrow. "I'm not even going to ask how you got in. But killing? In Eden?"

Faith looked up at the Angel. She jumped up, recognizing him. "Raphael!"

She looked down at the body and then back up to the angel. "I don't know what creature got to him, but we did not harm him. Please believe us."

He nodded. "I believe you. But. . . if not for this, what are you doing here?"

He knelt, pulling out a small vial of water. He poured this over the head of the dead man, murmuring in Latin. The body began to sew itself back together.

Lestrade stared in shock. "What. . . what is that?"

Raphael smiled. "Water from the Spring of the Blessed. It has the power to restore broken bodies to life. Well, when used by the right individual."

The man sputtered and coughed. His sea blue eyes shot open, and he stared in shock at the group. "What? Where am. . . oh no. Look out!"

Faith ducked.

The man fell over, a throwing knife buried in his chest. Tied to it was a note:

_LEAVE, FAITH HARKNESS._

Lestrade pulled the man to a sitting position. "Who. . . sir! Who did this? Who. . . who are you?"

The silver-haired man choked on blood. "N. . . Nathan Ambrose. I am. . . Nathan Ambrose. Please. Promise. You'll protect them."

Lestrade stared, the name unfamiliar. "Who?"

"My ancestors. Sh. . .my descendants. . ."

With a gasp, he died once more.

Lestrade turned to the anger. "Bring him back. Raphael, bring him back."

He shook his head. "The water only works once. There's nothing I can do."

Faith touched the note, hands shaking. "A… A threat… Against… Me?" She looked up at the two living men and the angel. "Why? Who have I angered?"

She wanted to cry. Jack was an Ambrose, which meant Nathan would be her ancestor. He died because of her?

Jack patted her on the back gently. "Don't dwell on it, Faith. You said we needed the water. Raphael has it. We should ask him for it."

Faith nodded and stood. She turned to the Angel. "Raphael. I was sent here by Osiris, Egyptian deity of the Dead. He said to save my friends from the Land of the Dead, I would need the Tears of the Blessed. If there is a test I need to pass to prove myself, I will willingly do so."

Raphael shook his head. "There is no test you could possibly pass that would make me give it to you. I am sorry."

Lestrade frowned. "But we need it! It's the only way to save our friends!"

Raphael glared at him, silver eyes flashing with power and sadness. "I'm sorry. I truly am. But you will have to leave now."

"Wait!" cried Faith. She held out the other two items from her bag to Raphael.

He gasped. "You have. . . no idea how hard I've been looking for this." He took the tweezers. "Straight ahead through those doors. Gabriel will help you the rest of the way."

Faith beamed. "Thank you, Raphael!"

When Raphael left, Faith led the two men though the doors, looking for Gabriel. For some reason, she felt a horrible sense that time was running out.

Gabriel was kneeling beside a small, trickling spring, crying into it. Faith approached the weeping angel quietly.

"Gabriel?"

He looked up, ruby red eyes staring into her soul. "Faith Harkness. I am afraid. . . something terrible is going to happen to you."

Faith's eyes widened. She'd heard this enough for one day. "Is that why I feel like things are falling apart?"

She shook her head, needing to focus. "Raphael sent us here."

He nodded. "I know. The time is coming, and soon, when no one will be able to protect you. Any of you. It is. . . it is too much." He handed her a bottle. "Please. Fill this. It may be your only hope to save his soul."

Lestrade stared. "Whose soul?"

"The most important person in the world," replied the angel. "And perhaps, even the hero can be saved."

Faith did as Gabriel directed. When it was full, she pulled the bottle close to her and clutched it to her chest. She closed her eyes and then brought the bottle to her lips, kissing it.

_I will save you all._

She placed the vial in her bag.

Faith's body rematerialized as a drop of the water clinging to the outside touched her lips. She gasped in pain as she dropped to the floor.

Lestrade caught her, his eyes wide with concern. "Faith! Are you alright? Speak to me!"

Faith's eyes fluttered open. She inhaled sharply, her eyes widening. "Oh…" She put a set of fingers to her neck. A pulse was strong under her fingertips.

"I'm alive. After….oh my!"

Lestrade smiled gently. "Yeah. Alive. And naked. Here. Take my coat." He threw it around her, looking away but not embarrassed. One could assume that he'd seen his share of naked children and thought of her as just another child to protect.

The angel nodded. "I suppose you should be leaving. Please, be careful."

Faith smiled at Gabriel as she pulled the coat tightly around her. "Thank you, Gabriel." She held out one of her hands to the angel. In it was the container of snuff. Since the two other angels took the other items, the only logical conclusion was that this one was for him.

He looked at her, startled. "What is this? No, Faith. You need that for –"

An explosion rocked the little chapel. His eyes grew wide. "Open it. Pour out the snuff and run."

Faith did as she was told, pouring the snuff all over the floor. She then grabbed Jack's hand and dashed for the door, Lestrade hot on their tail.

Behind them, the snuff materialized into copies of the three of them.

Jack watched in awe as they were cut down, blood everywhere. "Well, that was handy."

As they made it back to the ship, the tree of them collapsed on the deck, exhausted and freaked out.

Faith leaned hard against the wall of the ship, her breathing rough and ragged, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Well… that was interesting. Two down. One more item to go…"

She looked to Jack. "Is there any way we could find me some clothes?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Cave, The Egyptian Afterlife<strong>

John smiled up at Sherlock. "I know. I know. It's just. . . if I lost you, I don't know what I would do."

Sherlock's eyes grew wide as he remembered his nightmare.

_No. I can't. If he knows, if things are like this, it'll hurt so much worse when he's gone._

"John?" he murmured

"Hmm?"

Sherlock summoned the power of his crown. "_What just happened. It was a dream. All of it. Things between us are as they have always been_."

John smiled dreamily. "A dream. . . yes. . ." He blushed awkwardly. What if Sherlock heard him talking about that dream? It was so vivid! If he asked. . . no, John couldn't admit it.

Mycroft eyed his brother, but did not say anything. Sherlock had to make his own choices.

John pulled himself out of Sherlock's arms. "I. . . I'm sorry. Did I pass out? I'll go check on Susan."

He walked outside to find her sitting on a rock, looking into the distance. "Are you alright?"

Susie barely acknowledged John's presence. Her eyes were distant and haunted by fear and guilt. "I remember. I remember what I said to him when he found me with Mira…It was like…a part of me was still free…still aware of what was happening…but I couldn't reach it. I hurt him badly. And now I can't find him."

He sat next to her, sighing sadly. "Susie. We all have things we regret. Decisions, choices that we wish we'd made differently. But we can't. I know how much it hurts. But I've seen the way Tobias looks at you. He'll be back. He'll forgive you. Time heals all things, and brings all truth to the fore." He smiled bitterly. "Between you and me, though, it had better happen sooner rather than later. All these lies and secrets. . . they're killing us."

She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, closing her eyes. "I wish I could believe you John, but I remember the look on Toby's face before he left us…"

She let out a long, harsh sigh, then straightened up and stood, turning back to look down on John, her eyes hard. Determined. "Right. Let's find the rest of these artifacts and get things back to how they should be. What's your idiot doing at the moment?"

Violet came storming out of the cave. "Susie, idiot doesn't even _begin_ to explain about what that man is! Ok, let's go. Isis isn't going to wait forever!"

John sighed. "Sherlock, what did you do?"

Sherlock looked away. "Nothing. Really. But she has a point. We need to find the rest of the artifacts soon." He nodded at Susie. "Is she going to be a problem?"

John glared at him. "What have I told you about calling emotions problems? They aren't, you know. Some of us actually have some!"

Sherlock turned to the others. "Maybe we should leave them both behind. If they can't handle it. What do you think, Violet?"

Violet glared at him. "Whatever. I can't believe that you even know what my name is. OK, Susie, let's go. I know that you are having emotional issues, but I think we really do need to get going."

Susie gave John and Violet a quick wink before slapping Sherlock smartly across the cheek. She gave her best cheeky grin as she danced backwards out of reach. "You know? I rather think I feel better now! Get a move on idiot, you're holding us up!"

Mycroft grinned. "I've been meaning to do that for a while. Thank you, Susan."

Sherlock seemed more out of sorts from John's comment than Susie's slap. He walked along silently.

It didn't take long before they found themselves in a dense forest.

John looked about warily. "Ok. A forest. In the middle of the desert. This makes sense."

Suddenly, it began to rain. Hard.

He moaned. "Oh, boy. This keeps getting better and better!"

Mycroft opened his ever present umbrella and handed it to John. "Better, John?"

He smiled back at the older man. "Much. I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Mycroft."

Violet rolled her eyes at John. "At least you are dry. Well maybe the trees will keep us somewhat dry. . ."

Romana smiled at the young Irishwoman. "Perhaps this is a sign we should go into the forest, hmm?"

Sherlock still didn't speak, but stooped to the ground, picking something up and frowning.

"What did you find, Sherlock?" asked Mycroft.

He held up a worn old locket, made of silver. It bore the image of St. Irene on the front. His eyes sparkled dangerously. "Well, this will be interesting."

John stared at him. "What will?"

He opened the locket. Inside was a picture of Sherlock. And a young woman with a knowing smirk.

"Is that. . .?"

Sherlock nodded. "Irene Adler."

Violet whistled. "Ooh! It's pretty… but who is Irene?"

Sherlock turned away. "Shut up. Everyone. I need to think."

John turned to the others. "He'll catch up. Come on. We need to get to shelter."

Romana wandered over for a look, a knowing expression on her own face. "Well, are you going to explain it, standing in the rain?"

Violet looked at Sherlock for a moment and then shook her head and started running down the path looking for shelter.

Susie just followed the others. Let the boy do what he wanted.

Mycroft walked away carefully. Something didn't feel right.

Shaking her head and giving Sherlock a oddly disappointed look, Romana followed after Susie and Violet.

They found themselves in a small clearing, where a pure spring flowed. The rain had suddenly stopped, but looking around, that was not quite true. It was simply not raining in that place. As they moved forward, they spied a body beside the spring. Lucian.

Violet walked into the clearing and stopped and stared. "Lucian is that you?"

Susie stared at the body dispassionately. She vaguely wondered if she was in delayed shock…but she just couldn't seem to care that apparently here was the man that Zephyrus traded for the life of Tobias…her eyes widened fractionally at a memory. "Zephyrus…" She whispered quietly.

He sat up. Really, as far as outward appearance, nothing about him was different. "Violet? Is that really you? Oh, I thought I'd never see. . ."

He spied Susie and leapt up, running to her. "Susie! Hello! Oh, I've missed you!"

Romana frowned. "Something's amiss… Be careful, Violet…" She hung back, watching cautiously.

Violet looked at Lucian for a moment. Lucian, um, yes, it's me. I…. where have you been? I have been worried." Violet walked towards him and Susie and threw her arms around his neck.

He shook her off. "What's your problem, Violet?"

Susie backed up hurriedly, a gun suddenly pointed at Lucian's chest. "No…no, you're not Lucian are you? Who the hell are you?"

Lucian stared at her in shock and pain. "Susie. Please. Put down the gun. Don't you. . . don't you even love me any more?"

John frowned. "What's going on here?"

Violet looked at Lucian and her eyes started tearing up. "But Lucian… What about the last time we saw each other? Did that not mean anything to you? I knew it was to good to be real…"

Violet ran out of the clearing so that the others didn't see her tears.

As she ran past, Sherlock grabbed her arm. "Violet. Listen. I know what's going on here. You have to understand who's speaking to you. I can't solve this for you. But your heart knows the truth better than your eyes. Listen to it."

She realized that Lucian was acting completely wrong. She stopped, turns around, and looked at the man that looked so much like Lucian. "You can't be Lucian!"

Lucian shook his head. "I'm not Lucian. Since when have I. . ."

He looked in the creek. "What? But. . . but I. . ."

Isis appeared, holding a simple bronze sword. "Very good, Violet Conway. You have learned to rely on the passion of your heart rather than your eyes. You are truly worthy of bearing my sword."

Violet looked at the sword that was given to her "That was a cruel test!" she cried.

Isis sighed. "I was not the one who did this to him, Violet. But perhaps you can tell us where the real Lucian is?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes. Do you know where he is, Tobias?"

Susie lowered her gun slowly, staring at the face that looked nothing like her love. "Tobias?" she whispered brokenly. "Is that really you?"

She ran and threw herself into his arms, clinging tightly as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Oh god Toby, I'm so sorry! please, you have to believe me, I wasn't myself!"

He pulled her close. "What are you talking about, my love? You haven't done anything wrong, have you? And even if you had. . ."

Violet stared at Tobias and Susie as they embraced, fighting back tears.

At his words, Susie went still. She moved backwards so she could see his face, trying to read something in his eyes. "Toby? What's the last thing you remember?"

Tobias frowned, searching his thoughts. "The dungeon. Zephyrus. He. . . I thought I was going to die. He thought. . .he thought Lucian was me. . ."

He stared hard at Susie. "What did you do?"

Susie's eyes widened as the implications of what he had just said hit her. And she hadn't noticed. She backed away from Toby, eyes wide in shock and growing horror. "No…Please no…oh god no…"

The eyes that stared back at her were hard. "What. Did. You. Do?"

She just looked back at him, unable to say a word. Then, with a cry of pure grief, she turned and ran out of the clearing, not caring where she went, just needing to get away.

Romana sighed. "Tobias, it wasn't her fault, she… we had no idea… Susie, wait!"

Turning, she ran after Susie.

Sherlock sighed, holding out the locket. "I believe this belongs to you, Tobias Forth."

He took it gently. "Yes. It's been in my family for generations."

Sherlock stared at him, searching his face. "But you're not. . . hmm. I wonder when. . ."

He took off to think, leaving Tobias with John.


	8. The Eye, The Spirit, The Soul

**The Eye, The Spirit, The Soul**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's Spaceship: Somewhere Above The Atlantic<strong>

Jack turned to Faith, eyes full of doubt. "That. That was really dangerous. Are you sure you want to keep going? We can always leave, the three of us."

Lestrade frowned at him. "Are you crazy? Not without Sherlock and Watson. I can't go home empty-handed. Not with the crisis in London. I need them. Faith, do you think we can do it? Really bring them back?"

Faith wiped the tears from her cheeks. This had been a very trying mission. She shook her head. "I can't just give up. I have to save h– them. All of them. Osiris gave me this mission. I have to see it to completion."

Lestrade put an arm around her shoulder in a fatherly fashion. "I know exactly what you mean. And I'll help you, even if it kills me." He turned to Jack. "If you don't want to come, that's your business. But get us as far as Alexandria, please."

Faith snuggled under Lestrade's arm in thanks, then after a moment pulled away. "Before you leave, Jack. There is something really important I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Faith pulled Jack to the side. Her voice was controlled and tight. "The next time we meet, I will not know who you are. Don't call me by name, or give any hint that you know who I am." She swallowed. "And… I'm going to miss you."

Jack stared at her in a mixture of shock and sorrow. "How. . . oh, you know what? Never mind. I'll miss you too."

He gave her a big hug, then turned to Lestrade. "Take good care of her. And yourself as well."

Lestrade nodded.

"Well, we're here. What are you waiting for? Get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandria, Egypt: 28 July 204 BC<strong>

Faith and Lestrade jumped out of the ship. When the ship vanished, Faith looked around. They were back in Alexandria. Faith begins to pace. Thinking. "Where would that Eye be?" She suddenly stopped, and a smile plastered on her face. "Oh this is going to be fun."

She turned to Lestrade. "We are going back to the palace. Set has the eye."

Lestrade shook his head, smiling oddly at her. "That look. I know that look. You're about to go do something stupid and dangerous. It's the same one Sherlock gets."

Faith grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the palace. "Stupid, yes. Necessary, even more so yes."

Lestrade shook his head. "You don't have to drag me, Faith! I have longer legs than you!"

Before long, they found themselves in the destroyed section of the palace. Lestrade looked more than a little green in the gills when they found all the bodies. He hadn't even met most of those people and it sickened him.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror and pain. "Sherlock? Oh no. Sherlock!" He lifted the man's body out of the rubble, eyes dampening.

Faith put an arm on his shoulder. "Lestrade! I…I'm sorry that you have to see this." She looked around, fresh tears coming to her eyes as she saw the remains of her friends.

Lestrade sighed, brushing a dusty lock of hair out of Sherlock's face. "It's alright. Not my first crime scene or anything. Just. . . they really are dead, aren't they? Never thought I'd ever see that. Sherlock. . . I figured he'd outlive us all." He closed the man's glazed-over eyes reverently, laying him down next to John.

_Right where he preferred to be anyway._

Lestrade looked up, eyes filled with wrath. "The bastard who did this has the eye? Then let's go get it."

Faith nodded resolutely. "I have a feeling that Set would keep the eye close to him. It's a pretty important trophy for him… but where?"

Lestrade stared at the bodies of his friends for a while. Suddenly his eyes brightened. "Through that door!"

"Why do you say that?"

He gestured to Sherlock's body. Rigor mortis had long since set in, and his index finger was pointed at the door. "Never doubted his hunches. Never will."

Faith smiled. So even beyond the grave, Sherlock still found a way to help. "Alright then. Shall we?"

They walked through the door into the palace kitchens. The sight there was even worse than the throne room. There were bodies everywhere. The focal point was the far wall, on which was pinned Ptolemy, skewered with knives.

Lestrade gagged. "I've seen some pretty sick things, but this. . . this is. . ."

Faith's face was carved from stone. Zephyrus did this. She knew it. "We need to find that Eye, and quickly."

"You mean this?" crooned Zephyrus. He slithered in from a side door, carrying the eye in a small glass jar. "It's a surprise to see you alive, my dear Faith. And you brought a friend, too! How nice."

Lestrade turned to him, eyes blazing. "It was you. You're the one who killed Sherlock!"

Zephyrus laughed. "And a lot of other people, but who's counting?"

Faith's eyes were hard. "Nice to see you again too, Zephyrus. Having fun, are we?"

Zephyrus smirked. "I suppose this is rather liberating, not having to be nice and proper. You really should try it, Faith. It would suit you."

Lestrade lunged at him with an inhuman snarl.

Zephyrus raised his arm, throwing him against the wall with a surge of energy. He smirked at Faith. "Tell your pet to play nice, will you? I want to talk to you."

Faith eyed Lestrade, a light peaking though the hardness. She was begging him to stay put. She turned back to Zephyrus, her eyes hard once again. "I'm listening."

Zephyrus smiled gently. "It's not too late, you know. For us to be on the same side. I know you want that too. Please, Faith, I'm begging you. Set has opened my eyes. I know you were working for him. With you by my side, we could rule as gods forever. Wouldn't you like that?"

Faith's eyes were as cold as stone, but soon melted as his words flooded her ears. "He… He told you?"

Zephyrus' eyes softened as well, returning to bright blue. "Why wouldn't he? After all, we both work for him, don't we? I know you were just following orders. And I forgive you. It's the rest of humanity I'm not so keen on."

Faith gasped. "You… you forgive… me?" Something was very wrong. She frowned slightly. "But why not the rest of humanity?"

Zephyrus rolled his eyes. "Have you _seen_ them? They're filthy. Evil. Vile. I've been all over time and space since the last time we've met. They're a plague. But we could start again, couldn't we? Remake the world in our image."

As if a spell was broken, Faith's eyes snapped wide open. She took a step back, her hand coming to rest over her pounding heart. "…You mean… Extermination?"

Zephyrus smiled. "I mean a new creation. A better one. Surely, you can see the merits in that."

Suddenly something changed in Faith's expression and she walked closer to Zephyrus. "A new creation?" Soon she stood right before him. "Just you and me?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, shocking even Zephyrus. After a moment, she pulled away. "But I could never." She backed out of his reach, the Eye of Horus in her hands. "Sorry."

"You bitch!" he cried. He raised his hand, smacking her to the ground. Her skull imploded.

Lestrade cried out in horror. "Faith! No!" He grabbed the eye and her crumpled body and ran for the palace doors. As he arrived, he found Jack waiting for him.

"Get in. Quickly."

Lestrade stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Jack shook his head. "There's no time. Get her on board. We have to get out of here."

Once they were safely on board, Lestrade turned to Jack. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I tried to protect her. I really did. But she. . ."

"Why are you apologizing to me? I barely. . ." He smiled softly. "Of course. But I don't think it was your fault. I guess now we have to find a good place to bury her."

While they were talking, the Eye began to glow. Neither man noticed it until a beam of light from it pierced Faith's mouth.

Jack gasped. "What the. . ."

". . .Hell is going on here?" finished Lestrade.

Faith gasped to life, exhaling a swirl of red smoke.

Lestrade stared in shock. "But that's impossible! She's dead!"

The red smoke swirled around Faith, a child-like giggle emerging from the cloud. Faith's body lurched, as if in pain. Her eyes remained closed.

As the men watched, Faith's skull began to knit itself back together.

Jack turned away. "That. Is. Disgusting."

After her skull was healed, Faith's eyes fluttered open.

"Love you too, Jack…" she murmured wearily. Her eyes were clouded, but they lock on the red cloud hovering above her.

_I should have expected this one._

The cloud giggled again.

Lestrade rubbed his eyes. "That cloud of vapour just giggled. And you know, a few days ago, that would have made no sense to me. I think I'm a broken man."

Faith sighed. "Not broken…" She gazed at the cloud, trying to fill in the blanks. "What is your name?"

I giggled again. "I don't have one, yet. Silly Faith!"

Jack sighed. "And it talks. I'm with you there, Lestrade. Even for me, this is bordering on the crazy to not good." He helped Faith off the floor. "Still, I'm glad you're alive, Faith Harkness. Now, what are we supposed to do with these things?"

Faith blinked at Jack, as if trying to place him. Suddenly, her eyes looked sad and she turned back to the cloud. "I need to keep her with me. I have to find her a home."

Lestrade frowned. "A home? Like a glass jar or something? That's what you mean, right?" He gulped. "I hope?"

Faith shook her head. "Come, little one."

The smoke snaked around Faith's arm, pulling up her sleeve. A squeal filled the cabin.

"Someone was playing with you!" cried the cloud. "Can I play with you, Faithy?"

Faith sighed. "Not right now, little one. Soon."

Jack's eyes hardened. "Get off my ship." His eyes were not quite angry, not quite terrified. It was clear that the idea of this thing on his ship did not make him at all comfortable.

Faith shrugged, face indifferent. "If that's what you want."

She reached down and picked up Osiris' bag. "I have a mission to finish. Lestrade, are you coming?"

Before he could reply, Jack grabbed Faith by the arms, slamming her into the bulkhead. "Faith. What the hell is wrong with you? Something has changed about you, and I do not like it." He eyed the smoke. "What is that thing? And what are you planning to do?"

Faith didn't even wince at the impact. Her dead eyes locked on Jack's. "She is me. It's rather hard to explain. She can't exist alone. I will have to find her a home or send her into the rift. I need to make sure we don't have another Death on our hands."

The Cloud giggled at the name of Faith's older self.

Lestrade blinked. "You still haven't said what sort of home she'll need. Faith, if this is what I think it is. . . is that even ethical?"

Faith looked the detective in the eye. "I will only give her to someone who needs her. One of my friends is traumatized to the point that she may be suicidal." Faith gestured to the cloud. "I'm not going to let her take her own life on my watch. I've already watched her die once. She can help her."

Lestrade nodded, sughing. "There it is again. You sound so bloody like him. I suppose there's no stopping you, whatever the cost."

He looked away, muttering under his breath. "I just hope for all our sakes that you find your Watson."

Faith nodded, and looked again at Jack. "Let go of me, please."

Lestrade shook his head, eyes sad. "So. What do we do now? You said something about delivering these items."

Faith shook herself out of a daze. "Yes. I have to bring these items to Osiris." She frowned for a moment. "We have to go to his temple."


	9. ONESHOT: The Shadowlands

**ONESHOT: The Shadowlands**

_What happened to Faith while she was dead. Again._

**By Rachel Brook. Used With Permission**

* * *

><p><em>Faith backed out of Zephyrus' reach, the Eye of Horus in her hands.<em>

_"Sorry," She whispered to the young man, her lips still tingling from the kiss and her heart pounding in her chest. She knew that he would hurt her for this. She knew that her time alive was up…again._

_"You Bitch!" He yelled, raising a hand. The hand comes towards her…but she never felt the contact._

_The world went black. No pain. She did not feel her head implode…nor did she feel the arms of Lestrade as he caught her. Or heard his cry._

_Faith Harkness was, once again, no longer among the living._

**Heaven's Gate, Outside of Time**

Faith's eyes snapped open. She was standing, surrounded by a warm light. For a moment she was confused. Where was she? What happened? How did she get here?

She looked around her, a faint sense of worry filling her being. She needed to get back to…somewhere. It's…urgent?

A hand suddenly fell on her shoulder, making her jump and spin around…

And she found herself face to face with Gabriel, the Archangel from Eden.

He was weeping, glinting tears falling from his eyes, but he smiled at her slightly.

Faith wasn't sure if the smile was to calm her or make her more worried and confused.

"Faith," Gabriel said, his voice calm and clear, despite his obvious distress.

"You have come too early to Heaven's Gate. It is not your time."

The girl blinked and tilted her head to the side. This was heaven's gate? Then what…

Her eyes suddenly widened, memories flooding her consciousness. After a long moment, she found her voice.

"Zephyrus…killed me?"

Gabriel nodded, his smile falling.

The girl's chin did the same. She had expected that, knew that it would happen…but it still hurt to actually hear it aloud. To know, unquestionably, that he really did kill her.

"What am I supposed to do, now? Why was I brought to heaven's gate if I'm not supposed to be here?"

Gabriel lifted her chin gently.

"The Perfect One told me to bring you here. I am to instruct you on a very crucial matter and then send you to the Shadowlands to await your Resurrection call."

Faith blinked. This was all sounding very familiar. She nodded.

"Alright."

The Archangel smiled gently at her and takes her hand, guiding her down a path on the softest grass she had ever felt under foot. If this was heaven's gate, Heaven itself must be unfathomable!

"You did well, getting all the items you need. Osiris will be there to help you. But you first must find him. He will reveal to you the other's progress."

His face appeared to fall for a moment, as if he knew that what Osiris would later tell Faith wouldn't be pleasant.

"Do you remember what happened to you the first time you were resurrected?"

Faith was slightly startled by the sudden change in subject, but she nodded in response.

"Death was separated from me. And I later sent her into the Rift."

The Archangel nodded.

"Correct."

"Will another piece of me break off when I am resurrected again?" the girl asked, connecting the dots at a remarkable speed.

"Yes." Gabriel replied, coming to a stop at what appears to be a random point by the gate.

"But you must take care not to attack this one. She will be of great use to a dear friend of yours. Your friend is in a remarkable amount of distress and will be close to the breaking point. Your 'broken piece' if you will, can do her much good. But you must not present your cloud self to her until she is in desperate need of it, is that clear?"

Gabriel's eyes were hard, burning into Faith's very soul. This was a truly serious matter. Everything had to be done just so, or the whole house of cards would fall.

"Crystal clear."

"Very good."

Suddenly, the archangel tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something Faith couldn't hear. His wings stiffened noticeably and his face became taught. He nodded and his eyes once again fell on Faith.

"It is time to go to the Shadowlands."

Faith nodded, putting on a brave face. She once defeated the darkness of the Shadowlands… she can do it again.

Gabriel gathered her up in his arms, tears falling onto her head; his wings encircled and cocooned them.

"_Confrotamini, et patum Fidei_," He whispered in her ear. "_Recordamini verba veritatis et amoris, etiam obprobium malorum_."

And suddenly, Faith was standing alone… in the Shadowlands.

Faith sat and waited for the call, the pull towards her body on the other side.

There was nothing of worth to explore in the Shadowlands. It was barren and dead. So she sat on the barren ground, eyes closed, counting on her fingers the Hail Mary's of the Rosary she decided to pray while she waited.

_"Faith…"_ A voice called across the plain, causing the girl's eyes to snap open. Was this it? Was this her call?

_"Faith…" _The voice called again.

But there was no tug on her soul. No pull towards the other side.

No this wasn't her resurrection call. . . so what was it?

Caution filled the girl as she climbed to her feet. "Who's there?" She called out into the gray fog of the Shadowland. The voice was beginning to send shivers down her spine. She knew that voice…but where?

_"Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me, Faithlet," _The voice seemed to hiss. _"It is not good for little girls to forget their uncles…"_

Suddenly, Faith's back went ramrod straight. Only one man was her uncle…and only one_man_ had ever called her "Faithlet". "G-Gray."

The fog swirled in front of her, forming the image of Gray Ambrose, his face in a smirk, his eyes still cold and dark. _"Hello again, Faithlet." _His smirk transformed into a sadistic grin._ "It certainly has been a while."_

Faith felt nausea build up in her stomach. She was alone; alone and relatively defenseless with the madman that had tortured her for two centuries in the rift. She tried her hardest to keep the fear out of her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Gray chuckled, coming a step forward. _"Come now, Faith. You're a smart girl. I'm pretty sure you already have it figured out."_

Faith took a quick step back, fear suddenly pulsing though her. He was right. She did know. He was here to discourage her. To make her doubt, doubt in her resurrection call.

Gray's chuckling became darker, more sinister, sending chills faster down Faith's spine.

_"You did it, Faith. You got all the objects needed to bring your friends back from the land of the dead…At the cost of your own life." _Gray was practically laughing now._ "And you followed directions that you knew would only hurt you the entire way through! Oh! And better still, directions given to you by the man who _killed_ you!"_ He began to applaud. _"I guess those 200 years of training went better than expected!"_

Faith felt her guard slipping as curiosity began to peak its head at his last statement. She squashed it firmly down.

_"What? You aren't going to ask what I mean?"_

Faith refused the bait.

Gray's face slowly began to light up. He clasped his hands together in front of him, a sick delight spreading across his face. He glided up to her. _"So you already knew what it was I was doing to you those long years, do you?"_

He was so close to her that her being was screaming for her to move away, but something was holding her there. She couldn't even curl her fist. She was frozen. Forced to hear every word the mad man would say.

_"Those years were training ground. To break you into a billion pieces…pieces you would be forced to have someone else put back together." _His hand slid along her arms as he circled her. _"To make you absolutely submissive," _his hands came to her should as he stood behind her._ "And that is all you are. Broken. Useless." _His lips came to her ear. She could practically taste the smoke on her tongue, nearly causing her to gag. _"Worthless and unloved. Forever and ever alone."_

Faith refused to show just how much his words hit her. This was a test. She had to pass! Yes, she admitted to being unnaturally submissive to Jack's demands, but it was the only way. She had told this much to Osiris. He believed in her. She needed to believe in herself.

_"But you already know this, don't you, Faithlet?" _Gray began to taunt. _"You know that you can never be loved the way you want to be because…" _His lips were right on her ear now._"Because you are the most bizarre freak of nature the world has ever seen!" _He pulled away for a moment. _"No wonder Suzie Costello found you so fascinating…"_

Faith found those words harder to keep out. That had always bothered her. Why had Suzie found her so fascinating? So fascinating to the point that the woman killed others just to test her "toy," the Gauntlet?

_"That's all you are to Torchwood, my dear Faith. An experiment. A being that never should have been and yet, here you are! A girl who has lived through more of earth's history than any other _normal_ being in the cosmos, and continues on, even though 'Little Faith's soul has long ago left the building…'"_ Gray voice was becoming like a sick and twisted whisper, a snake that was slithering up to her, ready to set it's fangs into her soft flesh. _"Even my brother, your own 'protective daddy,' wonders if you just how much of an ability you have to destroy. He has seen your power after all. That little trick you pulled on Sampson…"_

The memory flashed unbiddingly through Faith's head. Sampson falling to the floor with a whimper of pain because she was being cautious, because she had seen too much that day, because…because…

She didn't look, and had refused to see.

Faith felt the walls crumbling. She had hurt her dear Sampson. The pup she had watched over for years and who had watched over her since she healed him. The memory alone was too much. "Stop," She muttered under her breath, clenching her eyes shut. She didn't want Sampson pulled into this.

_"You could become Death without a second thought."_ Gray continued, not hearing, or ignoring her request._ "In fact, you could become her equal, maybe surpass her in power if you wanted to." _A creepy smile crept onto his face._ "And you would hold no reservations. You would become my brother at the moment. Kill without a second thought, because humans are a lost cause… Aren't they, Faith?"_

"Stop it!" Faith said, eyes flashing open, jaw and fists finally free from the trap that had been set on her.

His hand grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. _"And you would love it. You would relish the blood—"_

"I SAID STOP IT!" Faith lashed out, pushing him away from her, but refusing to touch him after her hands retracted, sending him stumbling a few centimeters back.

Grey made a tut-tut sound as he regained his balance quickly and before she could run away from him, he grabbed her arm and every cut, every prick, every bit of pain she felt those years alone. _"Not in control, are we? Good…"_

Suddenly, every cut was reopened at once. Every cut that Gray made meticulously, ripped open mercilessly.

And Faith screamed.

Gray's grip on her arm increased the pain ten-fold. She couldn't collapse to the ground or even lose consciousness.

"God…come…to…my…assistance…" She cried out. _~Please… don't let me fail! I still need to apologize.~_

_"Admit it, Faith Harkness."_ Gray hissed. _"You are a lost cause. You have no one out there who wants you to return."_

Pain exploded in her lower abdomen, a feeling of being ripped open from the inside out blooming though her body. Coupled with the pain were the unwanted memories of her last day in captivity coming to the forefront of her memory. A day she just wanted to forget.

_"You will never leave here. Trapped here with me…for the rest of eternity…"_

Faith shook her head. She couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!" Faith cried out. "NO! NO! NO! I will escape! I will be called back!" The pain dimmed, but was still present. "I am NOT a lost cause. NO ONE is a lost cause! Someone out there still loves me, knows the real me, and cherishes me!"

As the words escaped her lips, she felt herself falling, a tug by a strong force, one she couldn't fight, and a bright light filling her head….

And the next thing she knew, she was hearing Jack's voice whine in her ear.

"That. Is. Disgusting."

Certainly not the first thing a girl wanted to hear after being called back from the dead.

And it threw another dagger into Faith's already bleeding heart. It confirmed what she already knew. Jack was not the one she had described in her last moment in the Shadowlands.

He never could be.

"Love you too, Jack." Faith said, her voice stiff and tired, refusing to reveal just how much his words hurt. She knew this Jack wasn't her father. Her Jack understood resurrection…pretty much better than anyone else.

And that hurt her.

She so desperately wanted to see Jack, her daddy.

But she had to focus on the problem at hand.

Her eyes fluttered open and locked on a red cloud floating above her head. Her other self, forced from her body the moment Faith was resurrected. "Should have expected this one."

The cloud giggled and suddenly, Faith knew the other's personality.

"That cloud of vapour just giggled." Lestrade commented. "And you know, a few days ago, that would have made no sense to me. I think I'm a broken man."

"Not broken," Faith replied, eyes still locked on the cloud, forcing down every emotion. She knew what she would need to do. Gabriel had told her that much, after all.

This little self would be going to Susie, Violet or Mira. The one that needed her the most. "What is your name?"

The cloud giggled once more, "I don't have one yet. Silly, Faith!"

Faith almost smiled at that. Almost.

After physically attaching the girl-cloud to herself, Faith felt a rush of indifference about the entire situation fill her being. She was single minded and focused. She didn't even bat an eyelash when Jack ordered her off his ship.

But what did almost spark a reaction out of her was when Jack slammed her into the bulk head. Was she doing something wrong by wanting to complete her mission as soon as possible?

When Lestrade asked just what she had planned for her cloud self, she gave him the brief version. She knew that most of what he was dealing with at the moment was bizarre enough. Adding meeting with Angels and inner demons would only provide more damage to the man's already failing resolve.

Plus, Jack didn't need to know that she knew his brother…more so then she ever wanted to.

"There it is again." He said stiffly. "You sound so bloody like him. I suppose there's no stopping you, whatever the cost."

Faith nodded. At least he was getting it.

That didn't mean that his next statement didn't reach her ears.

"I just hope, for all our sakes, that you find your Watson."

That left a sucker punch feeling to her gut. She knew she wasn't supposed to hear that.

And she also knew who he was describing her to be like.

What made it even worse was that she knew why she was acting as such.

And knew that it would be a _long_ time coming before she would allow herself to return to normal.

Her time in the Shadowland had caused damage, serious damage, damage that wouldn't be easy to be rid of.

And to be honest, it was only going to get worse.

And she wasn't really sure if she could be rid of it by herself.

Be rid of the curse Gray had put on her. . . the one that refused to let her be herself . . .


	10. Owning Our Mistakes

**Owning Our Mistakes**

**_Oh, yeah, and I don't own any of the characters from Merlin either._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Egyptian Afterlife<strong>

Sherlock returned to the group, storm eyes shining with deep thought. "So, where would we look to find a present from a sun god?"

Romana smiled. "The sun itself? Sun ripened wheat fields? Where else…"

Sherlock gasped. "Of course! I believe there were some fields back towards where we woke up. Come on!" They ran towards the location they woke up at.

As they approached, John stopped. "Sherlock. Something doesn't feel right about this."

Mycroft came to a stop beside the ex army doctor. "What is it, John?"

Before he could reply, a man in armor on a white horse rode out of the fields. "Get back! Get back! Dragon!"

Romana frowned, confused. "Dragon… wait, what?" She ran ahead, curious, following the young man as fast as she could. "Excuse me, but did you say dragon?"

He nodded. "I did. But you can see that for yourself."

Suddenly, a large flying lizard swooped overhead, bearing what looked like a person in its talons.

The young brown-haired man waved sheepishly. "You could help me down, you know."

The knight sighed. "You're the idiot who tried to tame it by offering it your horse."

Mycroft looked slightly amused by this. His eyes flicked to Romana, wondering what she would do.

Violet looked up and immediately regretted it. "Crap! A real dragon! I thought maybe the guy on the horse was joking!"

Romana beamed. "In all my years travelling time and space, I've yet to see one. Yet there it is!" She was rather excited, seeing the large beast as if it were a small, cute animal.

The knight coughed. "That guy on the horse? Pardon me, miss, but most people know me as Your Highness."

The man in the Dragon's claws scoffed. "Your Prattiness, more like! Seriously, you could lend me a hand, couldn't you Arthur?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I was planning on it until you called me a prat again. Will you ever learn?"

Romana stared at him. "Wait… your Highness… Arthur.. King Arthur!" It clicked quickly in her head. "And Merlin! Oh, this is brilliant! Ah… we should probably help him down, correct, your Highness?"

Violet looked at the 'guy on the horse' and laughed. "Ok you and that guy there," she said, gesturing at Sherlock, "can go have an argument about who is more important." She looked up at the Dragon and Merlin. "I have to say I like the guy up there."

Merlin smiled and waved at Violet. "Hello."

Arthur sighs, then rode over to Sherlock. "Who are you, then?"

"Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective."

They stared each other down for a while.

John coughed. "So we should probably do something about this dragon, right?"

Mycroft continued to watch Romana out of the corner of his eye. This was Romana's test. If she failed, everyone lost.

Sensing Mycroft's gaze on her, she turned, nodded, and smiled at him.

Then she turned back to survey the situation. "Ok, typically in these stories… hmm, I wonder…" Raising her arms and walking up to where the dragon was flying, she started calling to it, trying to get its attention. "Hey, dragon! I bet you'd rather have me, right? That scrawny manling might be tough and stringy!"

The dragon yawned, showing its sharp teeth. "Young Time Lady. Yes. You do look rather tasty. But I do not intend to eat the boy."

She stopped short of him, momentarily caught off guard. "Oh, you speak! And you know what I am… Then what is it you want, dragon?" Romana was seemingly tickled that the beast was intelligent.

Violet looked at Arthur and tried not to laugh. "How did he even get there? What did you guys do to the dragon?"

Merlin frowned. "We were fighting it, and next thing we know, we were here. It was like riding through a portal."

Arthur pursed his lips. "Sorcery, Merlin."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing. Sorcery is just a word for things you tiny-brained people are too stupid to understand."

Arthur turned on him, drawing his sword. "Excuse me?"

John put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. He does that to everyone. It's not personal."

Merlin grinned at the army doctor. "Know the feeling."

Violet still tried not to laugh as she watched Arthur and Sherlock. "I know they would be entertaining together, but I feel eventually they could be annoying."

The dragon sighed at Romana. "I want. . . to go home."

Romana sagely nodded, her hearts hurting for him. "I completely understand, I've been wanting to go home myself… Ok, if you gently put Merlin down, maybe I can help you get home? I'll do everything in my power to help. Please?"

The dragon deposited the young warlock on the ground.

Merlin dusted himself off. "Thank you. Now, where are we going? And where are we right now anyway? This doesn't look like Camelot."

John gestured about. "I believe that you'll find we are nowhere you know at all. This is the land of the dead. Well, one of them anyway. I guess we'll need to find the portal you stepped through to get you boys back where you belong, yes?"

Suddenly, the falcon-headed god Ra appeared, bearing a pair of golden sandals. "My lady Romanadvoratrelundar. You have proven yourself to be not only wise in your thoughts, but brave and honorable in your actions. Truly, you are among the best of your race. I am honored to call you my champion."

He placed the sandals at her feet, bowed, and disappeared.

Arthur stared at her, slack-jawed. "What the. . . that just happened."

* * *

><p><strong>The Temple of Osiris, Abydos: 29 July 204 BC<strong>

Faith, with the Red Cloud still wrapped around her arm, led Jack and Lestrade to Abydos, the Temple of Osiris. After a moment to take in the size of the temple, and how strangely empty it was, Faith began walking inside. She knew Osiris was waiting for her.

"Faith Harkness. Have you brought the things which we require?" he asked.

Faith pulled out the three items from her bag. "Just as you asked of me, Osiris. I apologize for the delay."

The green man smiled. "That is quite alright. You have done well. Now, however, we must evaluate your friends."

As he spoke, images of the others appeared on the wall. "John Watson, a man of talent and kindness. Even when faced with the loss of the man he loves to another, his reaction was to allow him to be happy. He has passed."

He frowned. "Susan Olivier, who is wise beyond her years. . . yet when her lover was replaced, she did not even notice something was wrong. She has failed. So to, Mira Jamerson, a creature of seduction and lust, immediately misused her powers. She too has failed. Further, Sherlock Holmes, wise and manipulative, also misused his powers to deny a truth. He too has failed."

He smiled. "Violet Conway alone saw the truth behind her lover's eyes. She has passed. And because of the loss of his love, Tobias Forth has turned his heart to stone. He is now a suitable warrior. He has passed. Romana is brave and kind to all. She too has passed."

He sighed, turning to her. "Do you remember what I told you? If even one member of your party fails, they will remain dead. So, how can I save them when half do not even deserve to live?"

With each failure, Faith felt her heart sink. But she must hope. There had to be a way. "Are the ones who passed to suffer for the fault of the ones who failed? All of us have failed at one point or another." She paused for a moment. "Have the ones who failed learned anything from their failures or are they too stubborn to see their mistakes?"

Osiris sighed. "I will give them one day. One day to fix what they have done."

Faith bowed her head, clenching her eyes shut. One day. "Is… Is there anything I can… do for them?"

Osiris nodded. "Pray."

Faith prostrated herself, her lips moving in a silent prayer, her face twisted in fear.

_Please, Father of us all, Let them see the errors!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wheat Field, The Egyptian Afterlife<strong>

Sherlock sighed. "So, now we have to fix time. Again. It should really be rather easy."

Suddenly, a brief look of horror crossed his face, quickly replaced by stoicism. "I've made a terrible mistake."

Mycroft's face became stone. "Yes, Sherlock. You have." He looked Sherlock hard in the eyes. "Are you going to fix it?"

Sherlock moaned. "How can I? Mycroft, this was all your fault. It has always been your fault!"

"I wasn't the one that decided to hide the truth, Sherlock," he replied calmly.

Sherlock's eyes went wide. "The truth? I. . . I can't. . ."

He turned away, looking over at Watson, who smiled slightly at him.

_How can I make this right?_

Mycroft put a hand on his shoulder. "He won't hate you for it, you know."

"Won't hate you for what?" asked John, wandering over to them. "What did you do?"

Sherlock looked away. "I. . . John, I did something I regret. And it's difficult for me to say. I'm sorry for it."

He sighed. "You aren't going to tell me, are you? Look, if it's about Irene. . ."

Sherlock scoffed. "It most certainly is not. Don't be an idiot. It's about. . . It's about you. I've done something terrible to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but –"

John cut him off. "And what makes you think I wouldn't? Look, Sherlock. You don't have to say anything. Whatever it is, we'll get through it. What matters is that you're sorry."

"I don't think that's enough this time, John," Sherlock whispered.

John smiled warmly at him, his eyes full of compassion. It is a look Sherlock knew well, and his heart skipped a beat.

"It's always enough," John murmured.

Susie wandered in from the direction of the cave. It was clear that she was feeling little like her usual self. She slumped over to the edge of the field and watched with tear-reddened eyes.

Romana walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace, and the girl began to weep once more, sobbing into her shirt.

Mycroft shook his head at John. "Not in this instance, John. Your very resurrection is at stake. I'm sorry."

Sherlock gulped. "John, I need to tell you something. It's important, so just wait until I'm done to interrupt, ok?" He sighed, took a deep breath, and began.

"This thing. With us. I. . . I told you once that I considered myself married to my work. That is true. And I'm sure you remember that night. . . that night at the pool. That I said I have no heart. But Moriarty said that wasn't quite true. And I know it isn't. But I'm not so good with people. You know that better than anyone. So when I really care about someone. . . I push them away. And ever since I started having that nightmare, I. . . I've been pushing you away. I'm sorry for that. and I'm sorry for what I've done, which is to make you forget that. I was trying to protect you. That's what I told myself. But I was really trying to protect myself. I'm so sorry."

John looked at him blankly. "So, what you're saying. . . earlier. . . that wasn't a dream?" He frowned, then slapped Sherlock in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't give me that 'it's all for you' crap! Don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions? I stay with you because I want to. And I always will. So stop being an idiot, and just. . ." He turned away, tears in his eyes. "Just tell me the truth. Please. I need to hear it."

Sherlock sighed. "The truth is. . ."

"Wait!" bellowed Mira. "I need to say something!" She materialized, running towards the group. She collapsed at Susan's feet.

Susie shook her off, backing away from the girl who had caused her so much grief. When she answered, her voice was devoid of emotion. "Wait in line. There are more important people speaking first."

Mycroft lifted an eyebrow at that statement, but did not speak.

Mira's eyes were closed, but it was clear that she had been crying so hard her eyes were starting to bleed.

Merlin ran over to her and whispered in her ear. She didn't respond.

"I think she's in trouble!" he cried.

Susie sighed, then knelt down in front of the girl. Taking Mira's chin in her hand, she forced the girl to look her in the eyes. "What do you want to say Mira?"

"I. . . I'm sorry for what I. . ." she began coughing. "What I did to you. To both of you. I. . . I never meant. . ." She vomited blood. When she'd finished heaving, she smiled weakly at Susie. "I ripped my heart out. . . I mean, I can't die. But. . . I. . .Wanted to do something to . . . punish. . ."

Mycroft stared at her blankly. "You. Ripped. Your. Heart. Out." His eyes widened. This was bad. Very bad…

Susie just continued to look at Mira, then without change of expression she gripped her chin so hard the girl yelped. "Where did you put it Mira? I want to see the proof that you did this. I want to see your heart."

"Here." She tossed a small, blood-soaked bundle at Susie's feet before passing out.

John cried out in dismay. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He pulled her close, checking her chest cavity. He shook his head. "Even dead, I'm amazed she was able to do this. It looks like she tore her chest open with her fingers."

Mycroft frowned. "Can you help her, Doctor Watson?"

He shook his head. "I. . . I've honestly never seen anything like this. I wouldn't know where to begin. And I'm not a surgeon."

Susie picked up the organ in one hand. Surprisingly it was still beating and didn't seem too damaged from the treatment it had been given. She turned it around in her hands a few times before leaning over the girl and shoving the organ deep inside the chest cavity. Her face was a mask of concentration as she felt around inside for a few minutes before she removed her hand with a grunt of satisfaction.

"That oughta do it. Good thing about being 'dead', she'll heal quick, silly idiot."

Turning away from the rest of the band, Mycroft grasped his brother's shoulder and pulled the younger Holmes aside. Once out of earshot of the group, Mycroft stopped and faced Sherlock. "You have mended your mistake."

Sherlock sighed. "It doesn't feel mended. But I'm not even sure what I'm feeling these days."

"Oh?" mused Mycroft.

As Mira coughed back to life, she smiled at Susie cautiously. "I won't beg for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it. But please, look after your own soul."

As she was still speaking, Tobias and Lucian ran up. Tobias was wearing the collar, and Lucian the gauntlets. Apparently they had been doing some adventuring of their own.

John frowned. "Well, this is interesting. I wonder which one is which. Are they in their right bodies again? Are they still switched?" He stared at Sherlock, hoping he had the answer.

Sherlock blatantly ignored him and turned to Susie. "Perhaps it's time for you to fix your mistake."

Violet looked from Lucian, to Tobias, and then at Susie to see who Susie thought is Tobias.

Susie looked at the two boys warily, and with a good dose of fear as well. Then she steeled herself and walked over to the two of them. She stood in front of Tobias, looking in deep in his eyes, then leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. After a long moment, she moved to stand in front of Lucian and repeated the process. Then she stood back with a look of confusion on her face.

"How can this be?"

Mycroft frowned. "Well, Miss Oliver? Can you attemt to fix the mess you made?"

When Susie spoke, her voice trembled. "I don't know how this was done, but they're both Toby…and they're both not." She stepped back and tapped her own chest. "This is where I've always known Toby, yet I feel it with the both of them. There was nothing to tell Toby wasn't himself either in word or action. Someone is very, very good at what they do."

Sherlock sighed. "Perhaps you should shoot one."

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

Susie smiled at him. "Good idea." With one fluid motion, she pulled out her gun and shot Toby in the foot.

"Oww! Mother of all things fluffy! God damn it! Fuck!" He writhed in pain.

Lucian, on the other hand, grinned. "You deserved it. Cheating bastard."

Violet looked at the one that looked like Tobias. "Lucian? Is that really you? What does Tobias mean by cheating?"

Lucian sighed. "You. . . you didn't realize your boy toy hooked up with my fiance in my body?"

Tobias glared at him. "Damn it, Tobias! I told you I was sorry."

Susie marched up to Tobias and kicked him hard in the groin. "How the hell did you do it? How? Goddamn it! I should shoot your lying ass from here to kingdom come!" She kicked him again before turning to Lucian. "I'm so sorry Toby…Please believe me when I say I didn't know."

Violet shook her head. "No I didn't realize." She started to cry and turned to face the body housing Lucian. "Why didn't you say something to us? I should really hate you for this, but I don't. I am mad and hurt yes, but hate you, no. Yet. . .I am really questioning if I really love you right now." She turned and ran away.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and they all woke up in the shattered remains of the palace, their bodies healed.

Faith was waiting there, holding the hand of a very confused-looking man with silver hair.


	11. The Penultimate Battle

**The Penultimate Battle**

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace, Alexandria: 30 July 204 BC<strong>

Lestrade stared at the revived group. "And they're all alive. Huh."

Sherlock stared at him in shock. "Lestrade?"

He smiled at the man slightly, nodding.

The consulting detective sat up. "Real question, though. How did you get here?"

Faith lifted her eyes to the ceiling.

_Thank you, Osiris._

She smiled at her friends, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Welcome back to the Land of the Living."

Lestrade helped Sherlock to his feet. "Fell through a hole in time, apparently. What strange new shit have you gotten mixed up in?"

John pulled the detective into a hug. "It's good to see you, Lestrade!"

Lestrade sputtered, returning the hug awkwardly. "Yes. Well."

Susie looked around at the scene. "Well. home sweet home I guess. But it looks like someone's been redecorating while we were out."

Faith reached out a hand to help Susie up. "It's good to see you again."

Susie pulled Faith into a tight hug. "Hey kiddo! When you didn't show up with us I was worried. Are you alright?"

Faith stiffened at the hug and made it short. "Fine. I..I'm fine."

The Red Cloud curled around her arm giggled.

Susie looked at Faith in concern. "What happened honey? Something really bad happened, didn't it? You never pulled away from me before."

At the sound of the giggle she turned to Faith's arm. "What was that?"

The cloud billowed about, excited. "Yes. Yes. This one! I want to play with her, Faith!"

Zephyrus appeared, eyes ablaze. "So. You're all alive? Guess I'll have to try again, won't I?"

Faith spun around, her hands clenching into fists, bracers glowing. She growled. "This again. Great."

Violet looked at Faith sympathetically, her eyes still damp with tears. "Su… I think she has been through a lot, probably more then us. She was more or less alone. we had each other, and well you had Lucian through some of it. . ."

Susie glared at her. "Hey! None of you noticed Toby was different either, so don't go blaming me for that!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "No offense, ladies, but could we perhaps focus on the fact that there's a rather evil man with superpowers trying to kill us?"

Susie looked at Zephyrus for a moment, then pointed over at the figure of Lucian. "Look who we found, brother mine. Got anything you wanna say to him?"

Lucian growled. "I have something to tell _him_." He rushed Zephyrus, throwing up his gauntleted arms.

Zephyrus deftly struck him aside. "But you were dead! You all were supposed to be dead!"

Susie smirked. "We got better… Ready to try again?" She stood tall and looked her brother directly in the eyes, her face filled with calm determination.

Sherlock grinned. "Sorry. Well, not really."

"Lucian!" cried Mira. "Are you alright?" She ran to her brother.

He hissed in pain. "I'm fine. I just. . . that bastard chose Tobias over me. And then still killed me when I was in his body." He smiled sardonically as disbelief spread over Zephyrus' face. "That's right. Set switched our bodies. And you still chose your pet over me. You are no brother of mine, Zephyrus."

Stepping towards Zephyrus, Romana tried to reason with him. "Zephyrus, the gods wanted us to stop you, that flail has taken control of you! We don't want to hurt you if we don't have to…"

Zephyrus chuckled. "You think you can stop me with _toys_? Don't make me laugh." He lifted his arms, and firebolts hurtled from the sky once more.

Sherlock smirked. "I could stop you without toys."

"Look out!" cried Lestrade in horror.

John screamed in pain as the flaming boulders slammed into him.

Lestrade sank to his knees. "Oh, God, no."

Sherlock sighed. "Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Lestrade. He's fine. It just smarts a bit."

"A bit?" cried John. "Have you ever been burned alive and crushed at the same time?" He walked towards them, completely unscathed.

Lestrade gasped. "What the. . ."

John brandished his rainbow shield. "Shield of Mut. Makes me somewhat immortal. Looks like it's going to come in handy. Maybe I should keep it for when Sherlock decides to cook again."

Susie used the confusion to move towards Zephyrus. She walked unhurriedly but with purpose, her eyes never leaving him. "Do you remember when we fist met, Zeph? Do you remember that? Cause you really need to remember what we said to each other that day."

Zephyrus stared at her. "I. . . but Susie. None of that matters any more. This is what destiny has brought us to."

Sherlock scoffed. "Destiny's just a fancy word for being too lazy and stupid to change your ways. Grow up, will you? These people are your friends. For god's sake, you at least have friends!"

Susie kept walking til she was an arms length away from Zephyrus "Destiny my ass! Answer my question."

Zephyrus sighed. "We promised to always protect each other. No matter what. I know. I remember. But don't you understand? This world needs to burn. I have no choice."

Sherlock put his crown back on. "There is always a choice, Zephyrus. You can choose to surrender, to come back to the people who love you. Or you can choose to be a short-sighted idiot."

Faith growled softly. She was tired of all this already. "I. . . I can't. . ." She ran out of the room, Lestrade in her wake. The situation was a bit too much for him as well.

Susie sighed in frustration. "I knew you'd forgotten. You moron!" She leaned forward and slapped him, hard. "I said that I would do anything for you, and then you made me promise that if you _ever_ became like _him_ that you wanted me to end you…. Now do you remember?"

"I. . ." Zephyrus' eyes are pained, but soon turned furious. "I dare you to try, woman."

Violet glared at Zephyrus. "I am willing to help her, after what you did."

Mira grinned. "As am I. And I know you will _love_ what I can do." She giggled, strapping on her girdle.

Zephyrus rolled his eyes. "Oh, like I'm afraid of a water sword, a book and a piece of negligee."

Susie's lips quirked into a cheeky smirk. She leaned forward and kissed Zeph on the lips before stepping back and smiling full out at him. "You know I never could refuse a challenge, brother mine!" She turned her back and walked away from him, her cheeky smile not reaching her sad eyes.

John moaned. "Oh, that doesn't sound good." He ran to Sherlock's side.

"Stay back, you moron!" bellowed Sherlock, pushing him behind him.

John returned the favor. "I'm immortal, you idiot! You stay back!"

Violet looked at John. "What do you expect to do? Kill him with your shield?"

John shook his head. "No. I expect to stop him from killing Sherlock with it."

He stood in front of Sherlock, his arms spread.

Violet gripped her sword tighter, nodding at him. "You are going to protect the one you love. If you can do that, I can protect the one I love."

Faith returned to the room. She was much more calm now. A light from Faith's bracers surrounded the team. "I can keep you all alive long enough, weapons or not."

John nodded. "Then we're all in this. Let's do it."

Zephyrus laughed. "You think your powers are a match for mine? Attack me and find out."

Mira smiled demurely at him, her eyes glowing. "Oh, come on, Zephy. I know you've always fancied me."

He smiled, eyes wide. Then he laughed. "Yeah. And that _really_ isn't your color."

Violet gripped her sword and swung it downward trying to see if she could make a river of sorts.

Zephyrus smirked. "Well. The mouse does have some fight in her." He raised the flail and redirected the water at her, splashing her in the face with violent force. "Not enough, I'm afraid."

Violet wiped her face off with her already wet sleeve and glared even more. "I am not a mouse!" she bellowed. She whacked the ground twice as hard.

Zephyrus laughed as he redirected her blow again. "Anyone else got anything?"

Susie raised her arm in the air and waved it theatrically. "Ooh, me! pick me! oh please pick me!"

He turned to Susie. "What? With your book?"

"I do," hissed Tobias. He threw a spear at Zephyrus, piercing his shoulder. As Zephyrus howled in pain, he grinned at Susie. "I still got it? Yeah. I still got. . ."

He was cut off by the spear being returned, piercing him in the gut.

Zephyrus frowned. "I'm sorry, Tobias. I really am. But I can't let you stop me."

Faith did not speak as she prepared to attack, readying herself to silently draw his energy out of his body, attempt to weaken him. She turned her head slightly to Sherlock, hoping he knew that he may be the only one powerful enough to stop Zephyrus.

Susie just continued to grin at Zeph, ignoring the fact that Toby was on the floor in agony. "Don't need no book to help me stop you! Feeling a little strange brother mine? Can't believe you actually let me kiss you. what were you thinking?"

Romana smirked. "Zephyrus va Boeshane, you are damn lucky you didn't make me regenerate." She stomped her foot on the ground, stopping time. Looking around, she was glad to see her comrades were exempt from the stop.

"That is _enough_," said Sherlock.

He nodded at Faith.

"You don't want to fight us, Zephyrus. Look around. Who are we? Really look. Because I don't see enemies here. There is the girl you love. Your best friend and his sister. Your almost-sister, and her fiance, your servant. A girl who is stronger than you will ever know. A woman who has fought to protect you. A doctor. And. . ." He smiled slightly. "And your great grandfather. By at least a few hundred generations. But hey. Who's counting?"

John stared. "You're his _what_ now? Since when? I mean. . . oh." His eyes grew sad. It was obvious that, in the end, Sherlock would never belong to him.

Sherlock's eyes widened, as if he wanted to tell John the truth about his nightmares, what they meant. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell John what he knew would happen. So he sighed.

Even though his body was frozen, the color drained from Zephyrus' face as Susie's poison took effect.

Violet looked at him in concern. "He doesn't look too good. Su what did you do to him?"

Susie looked sadly at Sherlock. "Neurotoxin. You'd better hurry." She turned without further words and made her way to Toby, seeing what help she could give him.

Sherlock's eyes glowed as the crown took hold. _"You are Zephyrus Ambrose. You are a good, young Time Cadet. You love your friends. And none of this ever happened. Now go to sleep."_

Zephyrus' body slumped over. He was out cold.

John stared. "Is he alright?" He felt for a pulse. "He's alive, but his pulse is weak. We need to get him to a hospital. Immediately."

Susie was checking Toby's stomach wound. It was deep, but managed to miss anything vital. "He's not the only one, Tobias, you need treatment too. I don't think John can stitch you up here.

Faith sighed, "I'm not sure if 200 BC medicine will help them very much." She thought for a long moment. "And I think the Gods will want us to return their gifts to them."

Sherlock sighed. "I suppose we should get you back where you came from. Then you can send John and Lestrade and I home." He turned to Faith. "You know how, right?"

Faith smiled. "If you mean by a huge hole in time, then yes. We'll have to go to the Giza Necropolis."

Mira held up her wrist. "Or, you know, we could do this. Might be a touch easier." She waved her Vortex Manipulator.

Faith frowned. "Can that take all of us at once?"

"Sure can. After all, we used one of these to get here, remember? We just all need to hold hands." She smiled sadly. "You can let me atone for my sins, can't you, Susie?"

Susie shrugged, still not looking at her. "Let's see what happens, yeah? Fool me once and all that crap." She took hold of John, keeping her other arm on Tobias.

Mira's statement sent a chill though Faith. She knew she had yet to atone for her sins.

As everyone linked hands, Sherlock found himself next to John. He gulped awkwardly and pulled Faith between them. Faith looked startled for a moment, but looked up at Sherlock. She understood. She squeezed his hand slightly.

As they began to vanish, Lestrade ran into the room, grabbing ahold of Zephyrus' limp arm as it trailed from Lucian's. "Don't you _dare_ strand me."

* * *

><p><strong>221B Baker Street, London: October 1, 5090<strong>

As they materialized back in Baker Street, Mira collapsed from the strain of dragging so many people through time.

Faith rushed to the girl's side and checked her pulse. "If we keep this up, all of us will be in the hospital."

"Mira!" cried Romana. She knelt down next to the young woman, looking at Faith closely. "She'll be fine, I'm more worried about you, Faith."

Faith tilted her head quizically at Romana. "Me? Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Sherlock sighed. "Home again, home again. Well, your version, anyway. Looks pretty messy. Kids."

He ignored John's 'like you're any better' glare and frowned thoughtfully. "Susan. Please help get the injured to the hospital. John, look after Mira."

Susie raised her hand to her forehead in a mock salute before dragging Toby to his feet. "Sure, oh inglorious leader!" She draped Toby's arm over her shoulders and led him to where Zephyrus was out on the floor

John stared at his flatmate. "And where are you going?"

"I need to talk to someone." He dashed out the door.

Romana sighed. "Ok, then, John, would you mind helping? Or, do you want to go after him?" Nodding in the direction Sherlock had gone, she smiled at the doctor.

John sighed as well. "If he wanted me with him, he wouldn't have told me to stay here." His eyes were downcast. It was clear he felt something had come between them.

Romana smiled. "Perhaps he wants to protect you, instead of seeing you get hurt, for whatever reason." Standing, she moved over and looked John in the eye. "I think he feels the same way about you, John, but it seems he has some… demons . . . he needs to deal with first."

Susie moaned. "Come on John, gimme me a hand with these guys, then we'll chase up your trained idiot and shake him up a little hey?"

Violet headed to help Susie with Tobias and Zeph, pointedly ignoring Lucian.

John nodded, and they headed off to the hospital.

"Faith?" called Jack Harness. He walked out of the kitchen, face ashen. "Faith? You're back!" His eyes lit up and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Faith tensed. She knew she shouldn't. That this was her Father. That's she was safe…. But she just. . .

Jack whispered into her hair. "It's ok, sweetheart. I know. I know what happened. It's alright. Everything's fine."

Faith shook her head hard against Jack's chest, trying to get away. The feeling of being trapped was driving her slowly crazy. " . . .Please, Dad…let me go…"

Jack frowned, releasing her. "I understand. But if you need to talk, I'm here."

Sherlock suddenly burst back in, his eyes dark and broody. "Where's John?"

Lestrade frowned up at him. "He left with Susie, Violet, and the ? What's wrong?"

Sherlock's eyes went wide. "What? No, no. I _told_ him to stay here! He can't. . . he might. . ." He ran off to find John.

Sherlock's entrance was enough to shatter Faith's remaining walls and she suddenly crashed into Jack, gripping him tightly in fear.

"_Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!"_

Jack pulled her close, shushing her gently.

"I…I did as i was told! I did what I had too! I'm sorry! I'm so so very sorry!" Faith was visibly shaking now.

Just then, older Susan and Hart entered the room.

"Well, isn't this a lovely little reunion?" muttered Hart. "Too bad there's trouble in paradise, eh duckies?"

Older Susie took in the group with an expressionless face. "Well would you look at this huh? We leave you alone for a few minutes, and you manage to get yourselves nearly dead. Can't take you lot anywhere can we?"

Turning to Faith and Jack, Romana shook her head sadly. "Faith… I knew something wasn't right… Jack, she's suffered a great deal. But she won't talk about it. I could have read her mind, but that's rather invasive, especially without permission. . ." She looked to the door, nearly rolling her eyes. "John Hart, you have no idea…"

Sherlock returned, a very surprised John in tow. "No. _You_ have no idea. Can't any of you see what's going on here? None of you?"

Susan just snorted in amusement at Sherlock's entrance. "Seriously, You should be used to the stupidity by now idiot, you've put up with it for this long! Please, explain it to us…blind us with your deductive abilities!"

Sherlock sighed. "Oh, to have the luxury of stupidity! Come on! It's looking you square in the face! What happened to the artifacts? Where the devil is the Doctor? Can't you see something has gone terribly wrong?"

Faith suddenly stiffened at Sherlock's comment, and, as if someone flipped a switch, was instantly in control. She pulled out of Jack's arms. "Always has been, Holmes."

Jack frowned. "You're right. There were three of him here. Now none. So where did he go?"

Romana stiffened. "The…the Doctor… Oh, no." She concentrated, trying to reach him mentally. Nothing. Not even a whisper. "What on Earth…"

John looked about, confused. "Doctor? Doctor who?"

Lestrade groaned. "The Doctor is involved in all this? Should have known. Come on, you lot. I need you back under the sink."

John sighed. "Am I the only one confused? Doctor who?"

Susan frowned. "No. That is rather the point. And you got the name of the Doctor down pat my dear Watson!"

Sherlock turned to John. "The Doctor. He's the one I went to find, to give him a piece of my mind. He's important, and he's missing."

Lestrade looked at him, perplexed. "Important? Are we talking about the same Doctor?"

Jack stared at the DI. "Why? What do you know of him?"

"Only that he's the reason I went looking for Sherlock and Dr. Watson in the first place. You don't know?"

They stared at him blankly.

Lestrade sighed. "The Doctor, and his companions the Sword and the Paragon. . . blood running down the streets. . . they may be the worst terrorists London has ever seen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that concludes the Time Agency Arc! Starting soon, we will begin the last arc, known as the Baker Street Arc. Stay tuned!<strong>_


End file.
